Diciembre, Miraculous
by D-Noire
Summary: Serie de one shot's o historias que participan en el calendario "Diciembre, el mes de Miraculous".
1. Marichat

Marinette se encontraba sentada descansando por un momento, había tenido una tarde algo agitada. Sucede que era primero de diciembre, y su familia tenía como tradición colocar el árbol navideño ese mismo día, para dar la bienvenida al mes de diciembre como es debido. Entonces, Tom se encargó de bajar los adornos y el árbol, y todos juntos lo decoraron entre risas, diversión y juegos.

—Marinette, mi amor no creo que sea buena idea tomar fotos con cada adorno —le dijo su madre riendo.

—Lo siento mamá, es solo que amo los adornos navideños —se disculpó la joven colgando la roja esfera con la cual se había tomado una selfie.

Sus padres rieron. Tom encontró unas lindas guirnaldas de color amarillo y decidió jugar un poco más.

—¿Y si mejor te pones esto? —Tom le puso las guirnaldas a su hija, quien se acordó inmediatamente de Chloé, puesto que se veía como una diva.

—No es muy mi estilo, pero me gusta.

—¡Falta esto! —Tom le colocó en la cabeza la estrella navideña, despeinándola un poco. Fue gracioso, por eso rieron. Aunque la estrella terminó casi en el suelo, Sabine fue más rápida.

—¡No jueguen así! No tienen que romper los adornos, forman parte de la historia, del crecimiento de Marinette. Son reliquias —le recordó Sabine, emocionada. Tom le dio un fuerte abrazo a su esposa y prometió que no jugaría más, Marinette hizo lo mismo.

Recordaba toda la decoración que pusieron y sonreía. La casa había quedado muy bonita, muy bien decorada. Mañana empezarían a decorar la panadería, ¡sería toda una locura! Era hermoso poder pasar tiempo en familia.

Escuchó un ruido en su balcón y salió para ver de quién se trataba.

—Chat Noir, vaya sorpresa... —comentó con sarcasmo.

Chat Noir la visitaba casi todas las noches. Ellos mantenían grandes conversaciones. Marinette había comprendido hace tiempo que Chat Noir necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, alguien de confianza. Por alguna razón, Chat confiaba en ella. Ella apreciaba eso, y también confiaba en él.

Su extraña confianza había nacido el día que hablaron, cuando Glaciator había atacado.

—Hola, Princesa —saludó él acercándose a la chica de coletas —. Solo tenía ganas de no estar solo, disculpa por venir.

—¿Te disculpas por venir? Chat, no tienes porque disculparte —ella se acercó a él, se sentó en el suelo y él la imitó. Siempre se sentaban con las piernas cruzadas, era algo muy cómodo. Aunque por dentro Adrien pensaba en que si su padre lo viera de ese modo, estaría en serios problemas —. ¿Qué sucede? Deberías estar feliz, es primero de diciembre —le recordó.

—No soy muy fanático de éstas fechas.

—¿Dices que no te gusta la Navidad? —Marinette se sorprendió mucho —, ¡tenemos nieve! Solo mira —la azabache tocó la nieve sin guantes, era una sensación algo rara, porque era algo frío, pero al mismo tiempo... picaba un poco, como tocar helado, solo que no quedabas sucia.

Chat sonrió. Marinette se comportaba de un modo adorable.

—Además, colocar el árbol navideño es algo muy bonito, tiempo en familia —agregó ella, perdida en la nieve. Le encantaba, no podía dejar de tocarla.

—Digamos que yo no soy el responsable de poner el árbol.

Adrien jamás colocaba el árbol navideño, tenía "demasiadas cosas que hacer" (esto según su padre), así que los que estaban encargados de aquella misión eran los empleados, Nathalie y Gorila. A veces lo dejaban colgar aunque sea una esfera, pero nada más.

Era triste pensar que antes decoraban el árbol en familia, junto a su madre. Se divertían, sonreían y disfrutaban. Era hermoso decorar el árbol y luego verlo con las luces encendidas. Algo que Adrien jamás olvidaría.

Marinette notó la tristeza en el rostro de Chat y supo que había dicho algo indebido.

—Lo lamento, pensaba que todos colocaban el árbol en familia... —se disculpó sintiéndose realmente apenada.

—Princesa, no es tú culpa —Chat acarició la palma de su amiga, con dulzura. Marinette se sonrojó, pero él no lo notó —. Simplemente... son cosas que pasan.

—No debes odiar la Navidad, quizás no puedas colocar el árbol junto a tu familia. Pero... —Marinette pensó en otras opciones, algo que le diera un buen recuerdo navideño —... ¿qué hay de alguna chica?

—¿Alguna chica? —repitió pensativo. Marinette asintió.

Adrien pensó en Kagami, el problema era que su madre era tan parecida a Gabriel, que seguramente algún empleado decorase el árbol por ella. No era una buena idea, jamás podrían decorar un árbol juntos.

—Creo que eso también es imposible.

—No tanto...

Marinette se levantó y bajó a su habitación, Chat Noir se quedó ahí observando como la chica se alejaba. Bajó sus orejas con tristeza, creyendo que se quedaría solo. Hasta que después de pocos minutos, Marinette regresó con una caja. Chat levantó las orejas con curiosidad.

—Chat Noir, ¡hora de crear lindos recuerdos! —exclamó ella dejando la caja frente a Chat. Él solo la observó aún con curiosidad. Marinette se sentó nuevamente y abrió la caja.

De la caja sacó un árbol de navidad pequeño.

—Es un árbol miniatura, mi mamá me lo regaló porque cuando yo era pequeña solía tener una casa en el jardín, donde jugaba siempre —le contó al héroe —. Luego crecí y la vendieron —recordó con algo de tristeza, pasó buenos momentos dentro de esa casa —. El punto es que, mi mamá me regaló éste árbol, que siempre colocaba en la entrada, en cada Navidad —recordó con una sonrisa.

—Es una muy bonita historia, Princesa.

—Y hoy pondremos el árbol aquí, en el balcón. ¡Será nuestro árbol navideño!

"Nuestro", esa palabra sonaba como si fueran una pareja. Chat Noir se sonrojó un poco. Marinette se dio cuenta y negó con la cabeza, también sonrojada, solo que cambió de tema.

—¡Mira! Aquí hay muchas esferas —y gracias a su torpeza, dio vuelta la caja y las esferas rodaron.

Chat rió.

—¡Soy tan torpe! —se lamentó la azabache.

—No fue torpe, fue una bonita forma de sacar las esferas sin tardar tanto —dijo guiñando su ojo. Así fue como tomó la primera esfera, una bola de color rojo (como su amada Lady) y fue la primera que colgó.

—¡Qué lindo! —Marinette asintió y también comenzó a colgar esferas —. ¡Cuidado! —y para bromear un poco, hizo un terremoto en el árbol, tirando algunas esferas.

—¡No rompas nuestro árbol! —gruñó Chat Noir. Aunque luego empezó a reír, se notaba que lo estaba pasando bien.

Marinette se sintió feliz de poder ayudar a su amigo, Chat era un buen chico, merecía pasarlo bien y estar feliz.


	2. Lukagami

Luka se encontraba en el centro comercial, estaba a punto de ir a la tienda de música para comprar cuerdas nuevas para su guitarra. Amaba su guitarra y comprendía que Marinette no era buena tocando, aún así, sentía un gran aprecio por la joven azabache, que le prestaba su guitarra. Aún así, la chica consiguió romper una de las cuerdas.

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡soy un fiasco con la guitarra! —se disculpó sintiéndose realmente muy apenada y hablando rápido.

Luka sentía una ternura tremenda cuando Marinette hablaba rápido y se ponía nerviosa, era una actitud muy tierna. Todo en Marinette era lindo.

—No lo hiciste a propósito, no hay problema —respondió relajado.

—¿No estás enfadado? —preguntó pareciendo sorprendida. Eso conmovió a Luka.

—Por supuesto que no. Además, la música debe ser algo suave, tú te aceleras mucho. Tómalo con calma, en serio —le aconsejó. Marinette asintió, ella daba todo de sí con esas clases de guitarra, de verdad lo intentaba. Si creyera más en sí misma, sería mucho mejor.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó un alboroto desde fuera de una de las tiendas. Parecía ser que una chica quería comprar algo, pero no se lo permitían. Era algo extraño, llamativo. Luka se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era en la tienda de música.

—Chica, no es mi culpa que no hayan más modelos que el de exhibición —decía Pierre. Uno de los empleados de la tienda.

—¡Y yo te digo que me vendas el de exhibición! ¡es algo importante! —decía esa chica que parecía estar realmente enojada.

Luka se dirigió hacia donde estaba Antuan, su mejor amigo y también guitarrista.

—¿Qué sucede con esa chica? —quiso saber.

—Quiere comprar ese piano, último modelo. Pero no la dejan, porque solo está el de exhibición —le explicó Antuan.

—Ya veo. Pero, ¿no llegaran nuevos modelos? —preguntó Luka.

—No sabemos cuando. Y parece ser que esa chica lo necesita para hoy mismo, por alguna razón.

Parecía ser algo realmente importante, por el tono de los gritos de la chica.

—Si no me atiende alguien con mejor carácter que tú, te juro que utilizaré una guitarra o una flauta como un florete —amenazó ella —. Y déjame decirte que soy muy buena con el florete.

—¿Florete? —preguntó Pierre sin comprender esa palabra.

La chica gruñó con molestia.

—¡Ah! —ella estaba a punto de tomar una de las guitarras que tenía cerca para cumplir con su amenaza. Pero en ese momento, Luka decidió aparecer.

—Vamos, Pierre. Véndele él de exhibición, no seas malo. ¿No te das cuenta de que está chica es extranjera? Quizás éste es su último día en París —Luka interfirió, diciendo lo primero que vino a su mente.

—Pero en exhibición nos quedaríamos sin ese modelo.

—¡¿Acaso eres tan tonto que quieres perder una venta?! —explotó la chica.

Ahora que Luka estaba más cerca de ella, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kagami. La chica de la cual siempre hablaba Marinette. La chica que le gustaba a Adrien.

Sí, era bonita. Aunque también era muy intensa por lo visto. ¡Qué carácter!

Pierre no era alguien muy paciente y Kagami tampoco. Esta pelea sería eterna.

—Puedes poner el piano en la página web y explicar que no quedan más modelos. Ahora, ¿podrías venderle el teclado a la chica? —pidió Luka.

Pierre observó a la azabache, notó que tenía cara de pocos amigos y que parecía capaz de golpearlo. Estaba decidida a comprar ese teclado. Fácilmente pudo haber llamado a seguridad. Pero... pensando como buen vendedor (y no como el hijo del dueño), se dio cuenta de que era el teclado más caro de todos. No perdería una buena venta.

—De acuerdo, iré por las llaves —Pierre se retiró.

—¡Al fin alguien con más de medio cerebro! —celebró Kagami parándose frente a Luka —, Gracias por preferir realizar una compra, esto es motivo de celebración. ¡Eres el mejor empleado de aquí!

—No trabajo aquí —aclaró Luka.

—Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad —Luka estuvo a punto de reír, pero no lo hizo porque los empleados de ese lugar eran sus amigos —. En fin, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

—No es nada. Aunque... —sabía que quizás no obtendría respuestas, pero de todas formas se arriesgaría. Solo que pensaba ya conocer la respuesta —... ¿por qué es tan importante ese teclado? —quiso saber.

Kagami lo observó fijamente, lo estaba analizando con su mirada. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró. No le agradaba hablar sobre sí misma. Aunque... conocía a Luka, lo había visto con Marinette. Parecían novios. Y Marinette era su amiga, así que... Luka era de confianza.

—Digamos que no salgo mucho sola y éste teclado es un regalo para alguien especial —respondió.

Luego, Kagami le sonrió a Luka a modo de agradecimiento. Luka se sorprendió un poco, porque la sonrisa de esa chica era algo... extraña.

—No fue nada —él también sonrió

—No fue nada —él también sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron frente al otro, observándose de modo fijo.

Kagami recordó la aplicación que tenía, en ella decía que cuando alguien hacia algo bueno por ti, un favor o cualquier cosa que fuera para ti, había que darle un abrazo, para que entendiera que estabas muy agradecido.

—Muchas gracias, Luka —Kagami hizo lo que la aplicación dictaba, abrazó a Luka. Fue un abrazo algo apretado, Luka se sorprendió por la fuerza que poseía la azabache.

Luego, se separaron. Luka parpadeó confundido.

—No fue nada... —y observó como la azabache iba a la caja, para pagar el famoso teclado.

Solo pensó en que esa chica era algo extraña, no era mala, pero sí extraña. De carácter fuerte y parecía intentar ser cariñosa, solo que no le salía muy bien. Raro... ¿también se comportaba así con Adrien?

Vaya sonrisa... —pensó Luka. Era la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez vio.


	3. Alyanette

A veces tener hermanas menores era toda una locura, en ocasiones también tenía su lado lindo. Pero más que nada, era algo agotador. Aún más cuando eran gemelas.

Nora tenía algo de paciencia, pero jugaba de forma brusca con ellas, quería convertirlas en luchadoras y les enseñaba a defenderse. Obviamente ese tipo de juegos no le gustaban a sus padres. Por eso preferían que Alya fuese la que cuide de las niñas.

Ahora que Navidad estaba cerca, Alya había tenido una gran idea, para la cual necesitaba de la ayuda de Nino y también de Marinette.

—¿Quieres que hagamos una casa de muñecos de jengibre? —preguntó Marinette.

—¡Sí, para los niños! —respondió Alya sonriente —, Además, servirá para mi vlog de gastronomía.

—¿Tienes un vlog sobre gastronomía? Alya, tienes demasiados vlogs.

—¡Me gustan muchas cosas! —respondió sonriente la chica de lentes —, Dime, aparte de la casa de jengibre, ¿qué otra cosa podríamos cocinar?

—¿Y si hacemos que los niños nos ayuden? ¿qué te parece hacer distintas galletas navideñas con distintos moldes?

—¡Chica, tú sí que piensas en todo! —sonrió Alya dando saltos de felicidad. Marinette solo sonrió complacida, le gustaba que sus ideas funcionaran. Era creativa y encontraba soluciones rápidas para todo.

Por eso, al día siguiente fueron juntas a comprar los materiales (moldes navideños) y también lo que necesitaban para cocinar. ¡Tenían muchas ideas en mente!

Esa misma tarde, ambas quedaron como niñeras de los tres niños. Las gemelas y Chris.

—¿Les gustaría cocinar galletas? —preguntó Alya sonriendo.

—Prefiero comer galletas —respondió Chris.

—¡Sí, también yo!

—¡Y yo! —estuvieron de acuerdo las gemelas.

Parecía ser que el plan de Alya había terminado antes de empezar. Alya se enojó un poco. Cuando ella era pequeña, amaba hornear galletas navideñas con Nora, siempre intentaban pasar tiempo juntas. ¡Éstas niñas!

—Pero cocinar las galletas es más divertido que comerlas —dijo Marinette.

—¡Exacto! —concordó Alya —, Además, pueden ponerles lo que quieran.

—¿Incluso manjar? —preguntó Ella. Los tres niños pusieron atención a la respuesta.

Las mayores sonrieron y asintieron, lo que provocó que todos corrieran a la cocina y ellas chocaran los cinco. ¡Era una gran idea! Los dulces siempre arreglaban todo.

—¡Yo pido lamer la cuchara primero! —escucharon el grito de Chris.

—¿Cocinar con manjar babeado? —Alya puso cara de asco. Marinette también.

Corrieron a la cocina.

Estuvieron ocupados con las masas un largo rato, ya que los niños provocaron todo un desastre, incluso terminaron con masa en el cabello. A la hora de poner el manjar, todos se pelearon porque querían lamer la cuchara, se creo una gran confrontación.

Alya tenía una gran paciencia, pero como toda persona, tenía sus límites y ante esa discusión, ¡explotó!

—¡Dejen de pelear, Santa Claus no trae regalos a niños que pelean tanto! —gritó con rabia.

—Tú no conoces a Santa —dijo Etta sacándole la lengua a su hermana mayor. Alya frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de replicar, pero Chris se le adelantó.

—Ella sí —dijo señalando a Marinette. Se veía pensativo —. Una vez me dijo que era un duende navideño, luego dijo que era una broma. Pero... ¡tiene galletas navideñas, un gorro navideño y más! —Chris se posicionó frente a la azabache y gritó: —, ¡Sí eres un duende navideño! ¡me mentiste!

—¡Es un duende navideño! —exclamó Ella.

—¡No tendremos regalos, hemos sido malas! —gritó Etta.

—¡Y yo soy muy travieso, y ella lo sabe!

Los tres niños comenzaron a llorar.

Marinette se mordió la lengua y se quedó estática. ¿Cómo es que Chris llegó a esa conclusión? Está bien, ella lo dijo, pero eso ya había pasado. Además, ella misma explicó que era una broma. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Menos mal que no vieron el saco, aún —susurró Alya —. Ahora dime, ¿cómo es eso de que eres un duende navideño?

—Es una larga historia —saltó Marinette.

No quería explicarle todo lo que sucedió cuando Chris fue akumatizado, era un juego de niños, una tontería.

—Será mejor que cuentes otra larga historia, porque no tolero a los niños cuando lloran —Alya estaba cruzada de brazos.

Marinette estaba en problemas.

¿Y ahora qué diría? ¿cómo salía de ese problema tan inesperado?

—No soy un duende navideño...

—¡Mientes, sé que lo eres! —aseguraba Chris y las gemelas asentían.

—No, no lo soy. Se los juro. Además, los duendes navideños se mantienen ocultos, si yo dijera que soy uno, estaría despedida.

—¿En serio?, ¿hay duendes ocultos? —preguntó Etta.

—Sería muy ridículo que Marinette fuese un duende, ella perdería todos los regalos de Santa —se burló Alya —. Es muy torpe.

—¡Lo soy! Si no tuviera la cabeza pegada, la perdería —rió Marinette.

Eso pareció relajar a los niños, porque les creyeron a las adultas. Las amigas chocaron los cinco y siguieron con la preparación de las galletas y la casa de jengibre. Los niños estaban completamente maravillados, era algo hermoso.

Después de dos horas, la puerta sonó de un modo extraño, eran campanas. Los niños corrieron, abrieron y...

Las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo.

—¡Es Santa! —gritó Ella llorando.

—¡Nos vino a ver porque nos portamos mal! —lloró Etta.

—¡Yo soy el peor de todos! —lloraba Chris, estaba muy triste.

—¡Lo sabemos! —dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

—¡Sabía que eras un duende navideño, por eso eres tan buena con nosotros!

Nino vio a sus amigas con cara de no entender nada. Alya solo golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. Si hubiera sabido que tendrían tantos problemas, no hubiese organizado toda esa sorpresa navideña para los pequeños.

Ahora en vez de felicidad, tenía a tres niños llorones. ¿Podría existir algo mejor?

Marinette estaba escondida detrás de Alya. No podía creer la suerte que tenía.


	4. Furianne

Desde que estaban juntos, Marianne se sentía muy feliz. Aún no podía creer que finalmente, después de tantos años, podían estar juntos y ser felices. Como hubiese deseado que todo hubiera sucedido mucho antes, cuando aún eran jóvenes y podían hacer más cosas juntos.

Pero Marianne sabía que todo sucedía por alguna razón, que el destino estaba escrito. Marianne sabía que Fu la amaba. Él se lo había intentado decir en más de una ocasión, solo que ella nunca lo permitió porque aún no era el momento. El momento sería cuando Fu dejará de ser el Maestro de los Miraculous, una vez que renunciara a ese cargo. Eso ya había sucedido.

Ella sabía esa regla de que quien renunciara al cargo, perdía sus memorias. La conocía al revés y al derecho. ¿Qué si sentía dolor? Por supuesto que sí. Aún así, no lo demostraba. Cuando veía a ese hombre a los ojos, todos los recuerdos de los tiempos felices regresaban a ella como un torbellino, era algo hermoso y al mismo tiempo tan triste. Le dolía que Fu no recordara nada.

Pero no daba todo por perdido, porque sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los recuerdos regresaran. O eso esperaba. Y si por alguna razón eso no sucedía, ella se encargaría de crear nuevos recuerdos juntos.

Se dio cuenta de que el hombre la observaba y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No puedo evitar mirarte, hay algo en ti que me gusta mucho... —dijo el hombre bajando la mirada avergonzado.

—No tienes que sentirte mal, me gusta que me mires —le dijo ella sonriente.

Él volvió a levantar la mirada, lucía algo confundido. Sus ojos solo reflejaban inocencia.

—¿Por qué te gusta que te mire?

—¿Por qué no me gustaría?

—Siento... siento que te conozco, siento algo cada vez que te veo... es indescriptible.

—¿Y ese sentimiento te gusta?

Fu asintió antes de responder: —Me gusta mucho. Es algo extraño, pero bonito.

—Entonces debes seguir ese sentimiento, hazle caso —le sugería Marianne.

Fu comía chocolate mientras la observaba. Era tan extraño. Esa mujer era una completa desconocida para él, pero aún así... cada vez que veía sus tiernos ojos, algo lo atraía. No era solo una atracción física (porque la mujer era bastante guapa y llamativa), era algo que lo llamaba, sus sentimientos, el modo en el que conocía todos sus gustos. Y también, el cosquilleo que sentía en su interior cada vez que ella tomaba su mano o le daba un abrazo.

Realmente... sentía una atracción muy fuerte por Marianne. Aunque no entendía bien el porque.

**Iba a nombrar el ship como "Marifu", pero sonaba más como Marinette y Fu, así que... ¡no! XD**


	5. Multi-Noir

Desde que Chat Noir había conocido a Multimouse, por alguna razón no dejaba de preguntarle a Ladybug por ella. Era como si esa chica le hubiese atraído, o algo parecido. Porque preguntaba demasiadas cosas o resaltaba lo tierna que era. Por supuesto, Chat no tenía idea de que su amada Ladybug era Multimouse, él seguía pensando que se trataba solo de Marinette.

Ladybug no podía evitar sonrojarse locamente al escuchar tantos cumplidos, o que dijeran tan seguido lo adorable que supuestamente se veía. Era algo lindo, pero al mismo tiempo un poco incómodo. Lo bueno es que parecía ser que la chica era una buena actriz, porque Chat Noir no notaba sus sonrojos o sus risas que escapaban sin que ella lo quisiera.

—Me gustaría poder verla aunque fuera una vez más... ¡era adorable! —Chat Noir recordaba como esa pequeña ratoncita le había regresado su Miraculous. El anillo parecía ser mucho más grande que ella.

—Sabes su identidad, quizás con eso te basta para ir a verla —le recordó Ladybug, que quería cambiar de tema. Por eso utilizó un tono tajante.

—No lo sé. La verdad es que me gustó verla en acción, fue impresionante como una persona tan diminuta, se las arreglo lo más bien.

Ladybug asintió. La verdad es que cambiar de tamaño había sido algo muy extraño. Todo era mucho más grande que ella, incluso los Kwamis. Claro que no tuvo oportunidad de tener miedo, porque sabía que el traje le daba habilidades, entonces no corría ningún peligro.

Como Chat Noir preguntaba tanto por Multimouse. Marinette tuvo la loca idea de volver a utilizar ese Miraculous. Quizás porque tenía curiosidad de ver cómo sería la reacción de Chat Noir, o simplemente porque pensaba que todo eso sería como una broma muy divertida.

Simplemente siguió su instinto y lo utilizó. Se convirtió en Multimouse a la hora en la que normalmente ambos héroes patrullaban la ciudad. Encontró a Chat Noir en el mismo punto de siempre.

Chat Noir al verla abrió mucho sus ojos, era ella. Multimouse.

—¡Es una sorpresa verte, Ratoncita! —saludó él, aún impresionado.

Multimouse sonrió de modo coqueto. ¿Qué? Ahora no era Ladybug, no era la que debía estar al mando. Simplemente era una chica con poderes de ratón, ¿acaso no podía divertirse aunque sea solo por una vez?

—Me dijeron que has estado preguntando mucho por mí —respondió ella.

—¿Qué puedo decir? La verdad es que el ratón ha impresionado al gato.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido —Multimouse pasó por el lado del gato y de modo coqueto (o como normalmente haría un felino) golpeó al chico con su cola. Eso le pareció realmente coqueto y divertido al felino.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

—¿Y eso te lastimaba mucho?

Adrien internamente estaba impresionado. Conocía muy bien a Marinette, estudiaban juntos. Si alguna vez tuviese que adivinar quién era realmente Multimouse, la verdad es que jamás la asociaría con Marinette. Marinette no es tan coqueta y mucho menos directa.

—Parece ser que el ratón le comió la lengua al gato —se burló la chica ante el silencio del felino.

—Es solo que... ¡eres adorable! —dijo él con ternura.

—Ya verás lo adorable que puedo ser...

Y Chat Noir realmente no vio lo que iba a venir.

Multimouse utilizó su poder y se encogió. La chica corría bastante rápido, y de un momento a otro, Chat Noir estaba en el suelo. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? La azabache ató la cola de cinturón en los zapatos de el felino, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Chiquita, pero peligrosa —dijo Multimouse subiéndose arriba del gato, como una cazadora.

Chat Noir rió. A pesar de estar en el suelo, ese acto le pareció adorable.

—Eres una buena luchadora, harías buen equipo conmigo y con Ladybug.

—Lo sé —respondió sonriente —. Pero no puedo volver a portar un Miraculous, mi identidad no es un secreto —le recordó —. Ladybug me lo prestó solamente para jugarte una broma —confesó mientras desataba los pies del felino.

—¿En serio? Pensé que a ella no le gustaba hacer bromas.

Antes de que Chat Noir terminara de levantarse, inesperadamente levantó del suelo a Multimouse. Ella se asustó un poco, porque era una gran diferencia entre las alturas, se aferró al dedo enguantado del gato. Chat sintió mucha ternura ante esa escena, era algo fuera de lo común, definitivamente.

—¡Eres adorable! —volvió a exclamar él con toda la ternura del mundo.

Multimouse observó de más cerca el rostro de Chat Noir, lo analizaba.

—Y desde esta altura puedo ver cada uno de tus detalles, de verdad eres muy bonito, Gatito —Chat se sonrojó ante esas palabras, jamás pensó que Marinette le diría algo tan tierno como eso. Y aprovechando la situación, Marinette besó la mejilla del felino, quien se sonrojó aún más.

Luego saltó de la mano del héroe y regresó a su tamaño normal, riendo internamente por lo tierno que se veía su Gatito.

**Sé que el poder de Multimouse es fusionar Miraculous y cambia de tamaño mientras más Miraculous posea. Pero quería utilizar eso del tamaño de un ratón, por eso modifiqué un poco su poder. :3**


	6. Adrinette

No a todo el mundo le agradaba la nieve. Algunos pensaban que la nieve era algo muy incómodo, helado y molesto, porque con suerte podías caminar bien y te tenías que abrigar demasiado. Además, la sensación de tocarla no era bonita.

—¿Jugar en la nieve? Eso es ¡ridículo, totalmente ridículo! —exclamaba Chloé con su típico tono mimado. Chloé detestaba la nieve, solo iba a clases porque su padre se lo exigía, no quería que su pequeña bajara su promedio.

—Pero Chloé, ¡la nieve es muy bonita!

—Bonita, sí. Pero no más bonita que este hermoso abrigo —respondió la rubia mientras señalaba su abrigo de color amarillo, era muy bonito —. Es lo único que puedo rescatar de la nieve, que te tienes que abrigar y para eso existe ropa muy cara y hermosa.

Marinette escuchaba todo eso y simplemente negaba con la cabeza, a ella sí le gustaba la nieve. ¡Le encantaba! Era muy divertido jugar con ella. Sí, evidentemente pasabas frío y si la tocabas, la sensación no era del todo agradable. Pero, ¿y eso qué? Hay que disfrutar de la nieve, porque existen países donde no nieva nunca.

—¿Nosotras si jugaremos en la nieve después de clases, cierto Alya? —preguntó Marinette sonriente.

—Por supuesto amiga, tranquila —Marinette estaba tan entusiasmada que no notó el tono de Alya. De haberse dado cuenta antes, no habría accedido al plan.

Mágicamente a la hora de la salida, ninguna de las chicas quiso jugar con Marinette en la nieve, todas tenían sus excusas.

—Debo ir a patinar en hielo, iré con Kim —fue lo que dijo Alix. Seguramente solo iban a competir, no sería algo muy divertido.

—Juleka y yo iremos a buscar a Santa Claus real —dijo Rosita. Marinette no sabía si eso iba en serio o era una simple broma. Rosita era alguien que creía en muchas cosas, como en los unicornios.

En fin, todos tenían sus excusas. Incluso Alya.

—Pero Adrien tampoco tiene mucho que hacer —justo cuando el rubio pasó por su lado, Alya dijo eso. Adrien se detuvo y observó a la azabache, que le dedicó una sonrisa algo exagerada —. ¿Adrien, por qué no juegas un rato con Marinette?

—¡No, no! ¡Adrien seguramente debe volver temprano! Quizás se meta en problemas solo por eso —Marinette hablaba rápido, como cada vez que se ponía nerviosa. Alya estuvo a punto de golpear su frente, pero no lo hizo.

—De hecho, puedo jugar un rato contigo —respondió Adrien para sorpresa de la fémina —. Mi clase de hoy se canceló, es peligroso practicar esgrima en la nieve. Tengo media hora libre.

—¿Y si tu padre se enoja por jugar en la nieve?

—Si no le decimos, nunca lo sabrá —sonrió Adrien —. ¡Vamos! Para ser sincero, ¡nunca me han dejado jugar en la nieve!

—¡¿Nunca?!

—Nunca —aseguró Adrien —. Mi padre es demasiado sobreprotector, dice que me puedo enfermar o que me puedo congelar.

—¡Dios Santo, Adrien! ¡no sabes de lo que te has perdido! —Marinette parecía estar muy sorprendida, tan sorprendida que olvidó sus nervios. Incluso invitó al chico a que la siguiera.

Alya y Nino observaron como ambos se alejaban y chocaron los puños, todo había salido aún mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginaron.

—¿Tienes lo que necesitamos? —le preguntó Alya.

—Todo listo —afirmó Nino.

—Bien, después de esto Marinette me amará —sonrió la morena.

Marinette y Adrien caminaron hasta el parque, porque ahí tenían la nieve suficiente que Marinette esperaba.

—Como nunca antes jugaste con la nieve, creo que una de las cosas que más debes desear es esto ¡hacer un muñeco de nieve! —exclamó Marinette sonriente.

—Los he visto en películas —Adrien sonrió, ¡eran muy bonitos! —. Aunque... espero que en la vida real no cobren vida y empiecen a hablar de la nada, sino, no creo que sean tan lindos.

Marinette rió ante aquella ocurrencia. Adrien también rió, aunque se sintió un poco avergonzado. En ocasiones debía aprender a no decir tan abiertamente sus pensamientos.

—A menos de que nuestro muñeco no sea akumatizado, no veo porque sucedería eso.

—Tienes razón —y volvieron a reír.

Entre los dos fueron haciendo bolas de nieve enormes. Adrien sentía mucha picazón en sus manos, a pesar de tener guantes puestos, la nieve entraba un poco y eso se sentía raro. No era del todo agradable. Pero ver la sonrisa de Marinette lo hacía sentir bien, le agradaba.

—Tenemos su parte de abajo lista, el respaldo. Ahora debemos poner una bola arriba —explicó Marinette.

—¡Entendido! —Adrien intentó usar su fuerza tipo Chat Noir. Pero utilizó demasiado impulso y sucedió todo lo contrario, al tomar la bola de nieve con demasiada rapidez, la bola terminó cayendo completamente en su amiga. Ahora Marinette tenía cuerpo de bola de nieve.

Adrien se sintió terrible. ¡Debía ser algo demasiado helado! ¡pobre Marinette!

—¡Te dará una hipotermia! ¡lo siento! —Adrien intentó reventar esa bola de nieve, golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo conseguía que Marinette se riera.

La risa de Marinette no se detenía. ¿O lloraba por el frío?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Estoy muy bien, solo que esto es muy divertido. Jamás pensé que yo sería un muñeco de nieve —y continuó riendo.

Adrien también rió. Estaba tan preocupado pensando que su amiga se enojaría con él, que ignoró lo divertido de la situación. Marinette se veía muy chistosa con copos de nieve cubriendo su rostro y ni hablar de su cuerpo. Era perfecto para tomarle una foto, de hecho, eso hizo.

—Espero que la subas a Instagram, ¡será la foto más vista de Navidad! —se burló de sí misma.

Marinette tenía ese don de ver lo positivo incluso donde los demás se enojarían o verían lo negativo. Porque si hubiese estado con Chloé, por ejemplo, ella ya le estaría exigiendo que borrará esa fotografía.

Marinette con unos cuantos movimientos consiguió salir de esa bola de nieve. Una vez libre, prosiguieron con el muñeco de nieve. Ya tenían todo el cuerpo y la cabeza también. Ahora solo faltaba ponerle ojos, nariz y boca.

—Podemos poner piedras como ojos y boca —Marinette recogió algunas, Adrien también. Solo que la bufanda de Adrien se soltó y él casi la pisó. Entonces se enderezó para colocarla bien.

Marinette se sonrojó. No había notado que llevaba puesta su bufanda. ¡Qué hermoso!

—Linda bufanda —elogió. No pudo evitarlo.

—Lo sé, es la que me dio mi padre —Marinette asintió, recordaba eso. Lástima que Adrien nunca supo la verdad del asunto —. Es raro, cada vez que me la pongo espero que él diga algo al respecto, pero nunca lo ha hecho.

Porque él no hizo esa bufanda... por eso... —pensó la azabache.

—Quizás solo quiere hacerse el desentendido. Ya sabes, existen personas a las cuales les cuesta mucho hablar sobre sus sentimientos —como yo misma, claro...

—Tienes razón. A papá le cuesta mucho demostrar sus sentimientos.

Y colocaron las piedras como boca y ojos. Adrien sonrió, el muñeco iba tomando forma, ¡era encantador!

—Dudo mucho que encontremos una zanahoria por aquí.

—Nuestro muñeco no tendrá nariz en ese caso —respondió Adrien —. No tengo zanahoria.

—O podríamos dejar una piedra —Marinette colocó una piedra. No se veía tan llamativa como una zanahoria, pero al menos su muñeco podría respirar.

—¡Me agrada! Es un muñeco afortunado.

¡Adrien es adorable! Siempre sabe que decir.

—Ahora necesitamos ramas, para que sean sus brazos.

Buscaron por el suelo, pero curiosamente no había ninguna. Marinette encontró ramas arriba del resbalín. Por lo que sonriendo le contó a Adrien. Adrien lo vio y ambos treparon. Una vez arriba, Adrien abrió sus brazos sintiéndose el Rey del mundo. Como arriba del juego había un árbol, sacaron algunas ramas que ya se veían más viejas, más sueltas. No tardaron mucho, aunque sí se ensuciaron un poco.

—Tu padre se enojará si ve tu cabello tan sucio —dijo Marinette con preocupación.

—No si no me ve, tomaré una ducha al llegar.

Por lo menos Adrien tenía un plan.

Después de bajar por el resbalín, ambos se dirigieron al muñeco. Le colocaron los brazos y chocaron los cinco, fue una sensación algo familiar para ambos, como si ya lo hubiesen hecho en otras ocasiones. Algo raro para ambos.

—Mira que hoja más extraña —Adrien miraba una rama que estaba sobre ellos. Marinette siguió sus ojos y se ruborizó completamente.

—Eso no es una hoja, es un muérdago... —respondió avergonzada.

—Oh... —fue lo único que Adrien fue capaz de decir. Conocía la tradición de los muérdagos, tenías que besar a quien estuviera contigo ahí abajo. Sus padres se habían besado en más de una ocasión.

Marinette no entendía cómo ese muérdago había llegado ahí, ella había observado todo y no lo había visto. ¡Qué raro! Ahora sentía tanta vergüenza, ¿cómo saldría de esa situación tan repentina e incómoda?

Adrien observó a Marinette, vio como la chica había bajado la mirada y notó que sus mejillas estaban rojas (probablemente por el frío que hacía), pero le pareció adorable. Sonrió y se acercó a ella. Ella levantó la vista, lucía algo temerosa.

—Reglas son reglas —dijo antes de besar su mejilla. Sintió un leve temblor por parte de Marinette, eso fue raro, quizás tenía mucho frío y ya era hora de que regresarán a casa —. Gracias por ser mi amiga y mostrarme lo genial que es un día de nieve.

—Sí... amiga... —repitió ella de modo entrecortado. ¡Adrien había besado su mejilla, eso fue hermoso!

—Otro día nos veremos, gracias por esto. Adiós —se despidió Adrien, comenzando a alejarse.

Marinette cayó rendida en la nieve. ¡Había sido demasiado para ella! ¡pasó toda la tarde con su amado! Fue el mejor día de toda su vida.

—¡Alya, tranquila!

Nino tenía a su novia sujeta por la cintura, la chica pataleaba e intentaba librarse de aquel agarre. Nino utilizaba todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Cómo que solo una amiga? ¡suéltame ya! ¡ese chico necesita aprender una lección! —Alya estaba realmente enojada. Nino nunca la había visto actuar así, era algo sorprendente.

Pobre Adrien, lo que se ganaba por repetir siempre "eres solo una amiga" a Marinette. ¡Ya tiene a todos sus amigos hartos con esa frase!


	7. Lukanette

Marinette se encontraba en la habitación de Luka practicando guitarra con él. Ahora que la época navideña había llegado, Luka estaba intentando enseñarle la canción navideña a Marinette. Luka sabía perfectamente que Marinette no era una guitarrista, y que apenas tenía conocimientos con el instrumento, por eso optó por la versión más sencilla de "Navidad, Navidad".

—¡No sirvo para esto! ¡es demasiado rápido! —se quejó Marinette.

Luka sonrió de lado. Marinette tenía potencial, toda persona tenía potencial con la guitarra, solo que había quienes abandonaban el instrumento porque lo consideraban demasiado difícil o porque les dolían los dedos. El problema de Marinette era su inseguridad, eso la alejaba de la guitarra.

—Marinette, sí puedes. Solo escúchame.

Luka interpretó la melodía en su guitarra. Al principio cerró sus ojos, estaba dejándose llevar por la víspera navideña. Marinette admiraba la belleza de Luka y lo que más admiraba era la pasión con la que tocaba. Además, se notaba que no desafinaba ninguna nota, era extraordinario.

—¿Ves lo fácil que es? Tú también puedes, inténtalo —y le extendió su guitarra nuevamente.

Marinette apoyó la guitarra en sus piernas, mientras intentaba tocar aunque fuese la primera parte. ¡Iba muy rápido!, por lo que sus manos se enredaban con las cuerdas y dolía.

Su dulce expresión cambio por una triste. Luka comprendió que Marinette lo intentaba, pero no tenía la práctica suficiente.

—Más lento... —pidió Luka.

—Eh... ¡Sí! —Marinette no comprendió porque sintió tantos nervios, pero de un momento a otro, tocó demasiado rápido (gracias al nerviosismo que la estaba invadiendo) y sin darse cuenta, sucedió demasiado rápido: una de las cuerdas se cortó, salió volando y golpeó su nariz. Lo cual fue increíblemente doloroso. Su ojo lloró.

—¿Estás bien? —Luka lucía realmente preocupado.

Marinette observó lo que había provocado y se sintió peor que antes, había roto su guitarra. O eso pensó ella, porque no sabía que las cuerdas se podían reemplazar.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¡yo no quería romper la guitarra! Sé lo importante que es para ti —se disculpó del modo más sincero posible, en su tono se sentía su culpa —. Simplemente, no soy buena con la guitarra.

—Oye... —Luka le quitó la guitarra y la dejó cuidadosamente en los pies de su cama, extendida —...no tienes que preocuparte por eso, la cuerda se puede reemplazar. Lo importante eres tú —cuidadosamente quitó las manos de la azabache de su rostro y con sus manos empezó a examinar su rostro. Revisó su nariz y suspiró aliviado al ver que no se hizo daño, solo estaba algo roja.

—Lo lamento —se volvió a disculpar la azabache.

—No hay porque, solo no tienes que ir tan rápido. Ya irás entendiendo más sobre la guitarra y podrás tocar de todo —la animó Luka sonriendo con confianza —. Quizás la guitarra no sea tu instrumento, por ahora.

—No sé si sirva de algo o no, pero... espera.

Marinette se levantó de la cama y tomó su mochila del suelo de la habitación de su amigo. Desde que había empezado a tomar clases de guitarra, lo visitaba con más frecuencia que antes. Por eso se encontraba ahí. Compartían mucho tiempo en esa habitación.

Abrió su mochila y sacó su flauta, al tenerla en sus manos corrió nuevamente a la cama de Luka, se sentó en ella y comenzó a decir:

—Escucha es... —pero dejó la oración a medias, porque por alguna razón en su flauta había pegado un muérdago.

Marinette se sonrojó locamente. ¿Cómo es que esto seguía pasando? Primero con Adrien y ahora con Luka. ¿Quién estaba colocando muérdagos en esas situaciones?, ¿acaso alguien esperaba que Marinette le diera un beso?

Luka parecía tranquilo.

—¡Te juro que yo no puse eso ahí! —exclamó la azabache aún sonrojada —, ¡no entiendo que está pasando! —aclaró casi tartamudeando.

Ahora Luka se permitió reír brevemente. Marinette era tan adorable, tan linda.

—No te preocupes, Marinette. No te voy a besar —aclaró Luka —. Si algún día nos besamos, no quiero que sea por culpa de un muérdago. Quiero que nuestro primer beso sea como corresponde, porque los dos lo queramos, porque sea el momento perfecto para ambos. Eres extraordinaria, mereces algo increíble.

Marinette se sonrojó ante esas palabras tan lindas. Luka era un chico increíble, alguien muy especial. Siempre expresaba sus sentimientos con las palabras más hermosas y dulces, todo con él era mágico.

—En fin... ahora puedes mostrarme lo que querías —Luka besó la mejilla de la chica y apartó el muérdago, guardándolo como recuerdo en el interior de su bolsillo. Después interrogaría a Juleka, porque sospechaba que ella había dejado ese muérdago ahí.


	8. Kim y Max

Desde hace un tiempo, Kim tenía fuertes sentimientos por Chloé. Era algo que muchos no entendían, puesto que detestaban la actitud de la rubia, ya que era muy engreída y se encargaba de tratar mal a todo el mundo. Pese a ello, Kim seguía con esos sentimientos, era algo que no conseguía superar, por alguna razón inexplicable para todos los demás.

Por lo menos, Kim tenía a su mejor amigo y sabía qué podía contar con él. Max era alguien de confianza, alguien con quien podrías hablar de cualquier tema.

—Ya se acerca la Navidad... —comentó Kim.

—Lo sé, faltan semanas aún, pero ya se siente el espíritu navideño. Es muy lindo ver las casas decoradas, las tiendas con cientos de productos y a las personas cantando villancicos —respondió Max. Él cada vez que hablaba, daba mucha más información de la necesaria.

—Y con eso también se acerca la época de dar regalos... —intentaba sacar el tema, pero le avergonzaba un poco mencionar de quien se trataba.

Una vez le dio un regalo a Chloé, era un broche muy especial y lindo. Él había juntado mucho dinero y aún así... a la rubia no le había gustado. Ella tenía una personalidad realmente explosiva. A veces era mala, pero también tenía sus momentos lindos, como aquella vez que bailaron juntos.

—Kim, sabes que tú amistad es el mejor regalo para mí —le respondió Max sonriendo sinceramente —. Eres mi mejor amigo.

—Y tú él mío, lo digo en serio —Kim sabía que a Max se le dificultaba un poco hacer amigos.

Max era alguien solitario al principio. En el curso todos son amigos de todos, porque son un buen grupo. El problema radicaba en que Max era alguien muy introvertido, le costaba mucho acercarse a los demás y tener conversaciones con ellos. Por eso parecía preferir estar solo. Ellos se convirtieron en amigos, una vez que Max le dio consejos para ganarle a Alix en los desafíos que ella proponía. Max tenía los mejores trucos científicos para ganar carreras. Era alguien realmente inteligente, tenía un cerebro privilegiado.

—Solo que... quisiera darle un regalo a una chica —sacó el tema.

—¿No me digas que sigues con la idea de darle algo a Chloé? —había sido descubierto. Rascó su cabello con una sonrisa de inocencia marcada en el rostro —, Kim, ¿debo recordar lo ocurrido en Cupido Negro? —lo miraba fijamente.

—¡Eso fue genial! Vi los vídeos en el Blog de Alya. Me veía muy genial, ¡incluso podía volar!

—Pero Chloé provocó que fueras akumatizado —enfatizó Max —. ¿Por qué no intentas darle algo a otra chica? Tienes muchas amistades... —iba a utilizar el termino "pretendientes", pero decidió que debía ir lentamente —. ¿Qué hay de Ondine? ¿o Alix?

Kim pensó un poco en eso.

Él y Ondine eran bastante unidos, jugaban y practicaban natación. Lo pasaban bien, se divertían. Eran buenos amigos. Tal vez podría darle un regalo, a ella le haría feliz, seguramente sería algo que la sorprendería mucho.

Respecto a Alix... esa chica era muy independiente y segura de sí misma. ¿Qué le podría regalar? No se le ocurría nada.

Max notó que su amigo se veía pensativo y decidió volver al tema central, por mucho que fuera dañino para su amigo, cuando él se empeñaba con algo, seguía hasta conseguirlo.

—A Chloé le encanta ser Queen Bee. Quizás le haría feliz que le compres algo relacionado al tema, he visto que han salido productos de ella.

—Pero ella tiene mucho dinero, quizás ya tiene toda la mercadería de Queen. Quiero decir, ¡tiene mucho dinero! Pero... ¡Max, amigo! Me acabas de dar una gran idea, gracias.

Kim se retiró feliz. ¡Claro que había tenido una gran idea! ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?

Como obviamente no tendrían clases en Navidad, Kim compró el regalo por adelantado.

Se encontró con la rubia cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar al baño de chicas. Por lo menos estaban solos, no muchas personas transitaban por ese lugar.

—¿Qué quieres, una foto? —dijo la rubia con su tono habitual.

—Te traje esto —le dio el regalo sin envolver, el cual ella tomó entre sus manos y lo miró con un rostro extraño —. Sé lo mucho que idolatras a...

—¡Que ni se te ocurra involucrarme con está traidora! ¿idolatrarla? ¡ella no me merece! —gritó Chloé.

Chloé lanzó al suelo la muñeca de Ladybug que Kim le había comprado, la cual luego comenzó a pisar y finalmente le dio una patada. Sus manos estaban hechas puño, se veía realmente enfurecida, su rostro la delataba.

—¡Ella es ridícula, totalmente ridícula! —exclamó con rabia mientras ingresaba al baño y daba un portazo muy sonoro.

Kim se quedó estático ahí, quiero, sin entender nada. Se suponía que Chloé era una gran fan de Ladybug, si incluso tenía el cosplay guardado en su closet. ¿Ahora no la admiraba? ¿desde cuándo?

—¡Diablos! Chloé es tan complicada... —se retiró molesto.

En el salón le iba a contar todo a Max, pero no fue necesario.

—Viendo tu rostro, puedo ver que las probabilidades de que todo se convirtiera en desastre fueron cien por ciento correctas —Kim asintió, no tenía deseos de hablar respecto al tema —. Lo siento. Te dije que ella era difícil.

—Se comportó como una loca —Max no añadió nada más —. Al menos sé que tú no eres un científico loco.

—¿Mm...? —ese termino sonaba ofensivo, por lo menos Max sabía que se trataba de una simple broma.

Kim buscó en su mochila hasta que dio con lo que quería. Una vez en su mano, se lo dio a Kim.

—Eres el mejor amigo de todos, gracias por siempre apoyarme. Para ti.

—¡Esto es asombroso! ¡gracias! —por mucho que odiara las muestras de afecto, recibió con felicidad la calculadora científica que su mejor amigo le obsequiaba y lo envolvió en un gran abrazo. ¡Estaba muy feliz! Hace tiempo que necesitaba una calculadora nueva y esa era enorme.

Adrien caminaba por el patio del colegio, estaba a punto de subir la escalera para ir a su salón, cuando repentinamente su zapato chocó con algo. Vio el suelo y encontró una hermosa (aunque algo sucia y descuidada) muñeca de Ladybug. Estaba ahí tirada, sola y descuidada.

"Gatito" —escuchó la voz de su Lady al ver la muñeca.

Y no pudo evitar agacharse del modo más rápido posible, tomar a la muñeca y esconderla en su chaqueta blanca. ¡Era hermosa! Sería un completo delito dejarla ahí tirada. Sería perfecta para su colección.


	9. Marc y Nathaniel

Nathaniel amaba pasar tiempo con Marc. Marc parecía ser él único que lo entendía al cien por ciento. Ambos se complementaban de una manera asombrosa. Ambos eran artistas, ambos podían crear maravillas y aparte de esos hermosos dibujos e ilustraciones que hacían, Marc tenía un talento increíble como escritor. Podía crear historias tan emocionantes para los cómics. Él sabía bien como plasmar las palabras, como crear arte.

Nathaniel apreciaba mucho a Marc. Él lo entendía como ninguna otra persona. Sentía cosas muy fuertes por él, sentimientos muy fuertes, que nunca sintió por nadie, ni siquiera por Marinette o Ladybug. Todo era tan nuevo. Jamás pensó que sería capaz de tener sentimientos por un chico... le asustaba, pero también le gustaba. Ya no imaginaba una vida sin Marc.

Por esa razón era que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, lo llenaba de preguntas. Quería saber más sobre él, mucho más.

—La verdad es que admiro mucho a Ladybug y a Chat Noir, me parece que son muy valientes —respondió Marc.

—Yo pienso lo mismo, son personas realmente impresionantes —Nathaniel estuvo de acuerdo —. Al igual que los héroes que los apoyan en ocasiones.

—¡Ni hablar de ellos! ¡son realmente valientes! Me gusta cuando aparecen.

Nathaniel notó el brillo especial en los ojos de Marc al hablar sobre ese tema, se notaba mucho que esos superhéroes le fascinaban, que... de cierta forma, le gustaría formar parte de ellos.

¡Y eso fue lo que le dio la mejor idea de todas! Gracias a la emoción presente en el rostro de Marc, supo muy bien cuál sería el regalo perfecto para él.

Estuvo trabajando semanas en eso, estaba preparando algo muy grande, algo muy especial, algo muy importante. Su mayor trabajo, la obra más importante de todas. Ni siquiera sentía sueño, intentaba llamar a la inspiración sin importar la hora. Su mano se acalambraba, pero de todas formas, valía la pena. Valía cada segundo.

—Nath, tienes que dormir más... —Marc lo regañaba cuando se daba cuenta de sus suspiros o de sus ojeras. Se notaba que Nathaniel no estaba durmiendo bien, parecía que algo lo abrumaba. Marc se preocupaba.

—Tranquilo, yo duermo lo suficiente —siempre respondía lo mismo.

El antepenúltimo día de clases, Nathaniel citó a Marc en el taller de artes. El lugar donde siempre pasaban tiempo juntos, donde conversaban y compartían ideas. No era la idea dárselo antes de Navidad, pero como no sabía si se volverían a ver antes de esa fecha o después, prefirió hacerlo ese día.

—Me trae muchos recuerdos lindos estar aquí —sonrió Marc.

—A mí también, hemos pasado muy buenos momentos aquí.

—¡Lo sé! Tantos dibujos, tantos planes... hacemos un buen equipo.

Esas palabras consiguieron emocionar al pelirrojo. Era lo mismo que él pensaba. Le agradó saber que Marc se sentía del mismo modo.

—Por eso te traje aquí, tengo algo para ti.

Nathaniel corrió a su puesto, abrió su mochila y de ella sacó un cuaderno de tapa negra. Marc lo tomó, lo abrió y se sorprendió mucho. Era una historieta en la cual él era el protagonista, pero no llevaba algún Miraculous. Llevaba el traje con el cual había sido akumatizado.

—¿Soy un villano?

—Eres un héroe con tus poderes de akumatizado —le explicó Nathaniel —. Me gusta como te ves de ese modo, por eso lo hice. ¡Tienes que leerlo!

—¡Nathaniel! ¡muchas gracias!

Marc estaba emocionado, realmente quería comenzar a leer el cómic. Pero no lo hizo, porque también había hecho algo para su amigo.

Se dirigió a su puesto y de su mochila sacó un cuadro.

—Esto es para ti, con mucho cariño... —le entregó el cuadro a su amigo.

Nathaniel lo observó y su boca se abrió debido a la sorpresa. Era algo hermoso, algo detallado y realmente... magnifico.

—No es tan especial como un cómic, pero lo hice con esfuerzo...

—¡Es precioso, muchísimas gracias! —Nathaniel abrazó fuertemente a Marc. Se sentía muy conmovido. Jamás pensó que Marc también le regalaría algo. ¡Se sentía realmente feliz!

Marc había pintado un cuadro en el cual se encontraba él, vestido como Demo Ilustrador en el medio y en los lados se encontraban los principales superhéroes de París (Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee y Carapace) incluso, a su lado estaba Marc, también como su versión akumatizada.

—Te prometo que algún día tendremos un Miraculous —dijo Marc cuando se separaron de aquel tierno abrazo, ambos estaban muy ruborizados.

—¿Para qué esperar? ¡podemos hacer ilustraciones de eso!

Los ojos de Marc brillaron ante la idea.

—¡Inventando nuestros propios poderes! ¡crearemos nuestros Miraculous! —propuso Marc.

Y así fue como ambos se emocionaron y comenzaron a planear historias para los Miraculous que crearían, serían originales, nunca antes vistos. La emoción se respiraba en el ambiente.


	10. Chat Blanc & Ladybug

Algo realmente inesperado había sucedido.

La Navidad había llegado, y con ella se supone que todos se sienten felices, esperanzados y con muchas ganas de celebrar. Se supone que todos sienten deseos de compartir, de sentir paz, amor y de perdonar, arreglar las cosas con los familiares o con quien sea que hayas tenido alguna discusión.

Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba Marinette. Ella amaba las fiestas, le gustaba pasar más tiempo en familia, compartir lindos momentos, dar regalos a familiares, amigos o a quien lo mereciera. La azabache era feliz con las fiestas y pensaba que todos se sentían del mismo modo.

Jamás pensó que sucedería lo que vio.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó su madre mientras observaba el televisor.

Vio como su padre abrazaba a su madre de modo protector, como su madre escondía su rostro en el pecho de su padre y como él acariciaba sus hombros con suavidad. Marinette no comprendía esa reacción tan rara, algo terrible pasaba. Vio el televisor y se quedó sin palabras, realmente era algo inesperado, algo muy... raro.

Se podía leer: "Nuevo villano aterrorizando las calles de París: Chat Blanc". Y al lado se veía como grababan, era su gatito, era Chat Noir.

—Ladybug, dame tu Miraculous y te prometo que no te haré daño —le decía Chat Blanc al micrófono, para luego lanzar una especie de rayo blanco que dejaba a las personas como carbón o polvo. Luego, se alejó dando un salto.

Marinette no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando. Su gatito... su lindo y tierno gatito. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Marinette dejó a sus padres solos y subió corriendo a su habitación, donde Tikki salió al instante.

—¡Tendrás que pelear con tu compañero! —exclamó la Kwami.

—No, Tikki. Voy a salvar a mi gatito —aseguró Marinette.

Era una responsabilidad muy grande, no sabía si era capaz de salvar a su gatito. Se sentía realmente sola. Sabía que ahora contaba con todos los Miraculous, que podría llamar a algún aliado. O tal vez... ¿fusionar algún Miraculous?

Se transformó en Ladybug y solo por si llegaba a ser necesario, llevo consigo otro Miraculous. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Al salir de la seguridad de su habitación se sorprendió al ver las calles de París cubiertas de blanco. El rayo blanco que Chat Blanc lanzaba realmente afectaba todo. Casas derrumbadas, personas convertidas en cenizas. Dios, todo estaba destruido.

Avanzó un poco con la ayuda de su yo-yo y casi cayó al recibir un ataque.

—¡Ladybug! —era la voz de su Gatito, pero con un toque mucho más siniestro, ni siquiera parecía feliz de verla. Debía recordar eso siempre: él no era su amigo —, ¡es bueno verte, ahora podrás entregarme tu Miraculous!

—¡Claro que no! —Ladybug utilizaba su yo-yo como protección.

—¿No? Pero si me das tu Miraculous Hawk Moth me ayudará, él lo prometió.

—¡No le creas, sabes que él es el malo aquí! —le recordó Ladybug, estaba intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. Él negaba con la cabeza, estaba decidido.

—Dame tu Miraculous por las buenas —pidió.

—¡Chat, estamos en Navidad! ¡deberías sentirte feliz!

Él tapó sus oídos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡no todos podemos ser felices en Navidad!

Ahí radicaba el problema, algo le molestaba.

Ladybug intentó encontrar las palabras correctas, no podía permitirse cometer el más mínimo error. Su amigo necesitaba su ayuda.

Él intentó atacarla, pero ella era más rápida.

Chat Blanc lanzó su rayo a su yo-yo, pero al ser mágico, no pasó nada malo. Ladybug tenía un punto a su favor.

—¡Vamos, Ladybug! —Chat hablaba con desesperación.

Comenzaron una persecución. Ladybug corría, intentaba salvarse. Pero aún así, Chat destruía todo a su alrededor y carbonizaba a todos los que se cruzaba. Ladybug decidió dejar de correr, justo cuando quedaron sobre la Torre Eiffel.

—Chat, solo observa. Mira qué bella se ve París bajo la nieve.

Chat obedeció a Ladybug, observó el paisaje a su alrededor. Eso pareció funcionar, porque sus ojos celestes perdieron ese color y volvieron a ser verdes. Chat Blanc estaba recordando, él estaba viendo a su madre y los momentos en los que jugaban en la nieve, como eran felices juntos y como disfrutaban de los paseos. Eran recuerdos hermosos.

Ladybug aprovechó eso.

—¿No crees que la Navidad también tiene su lado bueno, gatito? —le preguntó con tono suave, tierno.

Chat Blanc se alejó, sujetaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¡Deja de intentar manipularme! —exigió con un fuerte grito.

—¡Te estoy ayudando!

Sus ojos cambiaban de color, eran verdes, celestes y luego verdes de nuevo. Chat estaba peleando, Chat luchaba por ganar aquella batalla.

—¡Huye mientras puedas! —dijo la voz de su gatito, su lindo gatito.

Hubo una especie de explosión. Chat no se pudo controlar, no pudo más.

Cuando esa explosión acabó, Chat lloró. Ya no tenía los ojos celestes, eran verdes, predominaba Chat Noir ahí.

Lloró. Lloró porque pensó que había acabado con ella.

Pero... no fue así. Ladybug estaba siendo protegida por un escudo verde.

—Chat Noir, sé que estás ahí —ella rompió el escudo protector y sin ningún tipo de miedo, se acercó a él —. Y sé bien como te voy a recuperar —ella se acercó, inclinó su rostro y sin miedo alguno, unió sus labios junto a los del felino. De ese modo, lo besó. Un beso tierno, suave y lleno de sentimientos.

Mientras él se dejaba llevar, ella hizo lo que quería desde el principio: rompió el cascabel de su gatito, el cual regresó a la normalidad. Obviamente, no recordaría el beso.

A pesar de no usar su amuleto encantado, pudo purificar el akuma y con ayuda de su yo-yo todo regresó a la normalidad, ya no más casas destruidas ni personas carbonizadas. Todo regresó a la normalidad.

—¿Ladybug? No pensé que te vería en Navidad —sonrió Chat Noir sintiéndose algo confundido —. Creo que este es el mejor regalo navideño.

Ladybug solo sonrió, mientras en su mente pensaba: "si supieras..."


	11. Marigami

—Hay personas que no tienen tanta facilidad para acercarse a los demás... —fue lo que le dijo Tikki a Marinette.

Marinette no podía evitar comparar a Kagami con sus demás amistades. Mylene solía ser una chica algo tímida, pero después de comenzar a salir con Ivan, cambió bastante, había dejado poco a poco sus inseguridades y miedos de lado, ahora formaba parte de su grupo de amigas y se veía bastante feliz. Incluso ahora iba a marchas con tal de cambiar el mundo para bien. Mylene había conseguido cambiar bastante.

Pero Kagami no. Kagami solo se juntaba con dos personas, con ella y con Adrien. El resto del tiempo parecía estar con su madre. Casi siempre debía estar encerrada o cosas así. Esa vida no parecía ser agradable, mucho menos para una persona joven.

—¿No te gustaría ir al centro comercial? —Marinette la invitó.

—Lo lamento, pero tengo que estudiar —fue la respuesta de la contraria.

—Pero las clases ya están acabando, ¿aún estás en clase? —Marinette se sorprendió. Pensó que todos los colegios habían o estaban finalizando con el período escolar, no faltaba nada para las fiestas.

—Lo siento, pero es complicado —su amiga sonaba mal, como si estuviera en una situación complicada —. Luego hablamos. Adiós —y cortó la llamada.

Marinette no conocía del todo bien a Kagami, por eso estaba algo complicada.

Eran amigas, pero amigas muy recientemente. Todo era realmente nuevo. Ambas eran tan complicadas. Kagami contaba con una seguridad en sí misma increíble, ella misma aseguraba "yo nunca dudo". Además, era alguien solitaria, a quien le costaba mucho hacer amigos.

Por eso no tenía ni idea de qué podría gustarle. Tenía tantas opciones distintas... pero, ¿cuál sería la ideal para Kagami?

—Kagami es todo un misterio —le dijo a su Kwami.

—Pero tú eres alguien muy inteligente y creativa —le aseguró Tikki.

Creativa...

Por alguna razón, eso fue como si una ampolleta hubiese sido encendida mágicamente en su cabeza. ¡¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?!

—¡Muchas gracias, Tikki! —exclamó sintiéndose realmente feliz y agradecida.

Tikki no comprendió mucho, pero de todas formas observó como su portadora se levantaba y comenzaba a correr por toda la habitación. Estaba buscando algo, porque parecía haber tenido la idea correcta.

Estuvo preparando su regalo durante cuatro días seguidos. No fue algo del todo sencillo, tuvo que guiarse mucho de Internet, ya que en ese sitio existía mucha información sobre la azabache, sobretodo por sus padres y porque a menudo frecuentaba a Adrien. Gracias a eso, pudo realizar su trabajo.

¡Se sentía tan feliz!, seguramente a Kagami le sería muy útil y si tenía suerte, lo usaría.

Días después, se juntaron en el lugar donde solían beber batidos juntas. Se sentaron, pidieron sus batidos y conversaron.

—He estado muy ocupada, ya sabes como son los entrenamientos.

—Lamento que tengas que entrenar aún en estás fechas.

—Eso no es tan importante, Navidad viene cada año. Digamos que es solo una fecha más.

—¿Solo una fecha más?

¿Cómo es que Kagami podía decir algo así?, ¿la Navidad solo una fecha más? Navidad es algo hermoso, algo que merece ser celebrado, la época perfecta para dar y recibir, para perdonar y para pasar tiempo con los seres que uno quiere.

Navidad nunca sería una simple fecha.

—Es un día como cualquier otro —confesó Kagami.

Marinette no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

¿Cómo es que Kagami podía decir algo así?, ¿lo decía en serio?

—Quizás tú no pienses del mismo modo —dijo Kagami al darse cuenta del rostro de su amiga, se veía muy contrariada, como si no quisiera utilizar las palabras incorrectas —. No tengas miedo de decir que no estás de acuerdo conmigo, cada quien puede diferir en sus opiniones y eso no significa que debamos dejar de ser amigas o frecuentarnos.

—Cielos...

Kagami era alguien tan directa. En ocasiones te dejaba sin palabras, porque decía las palabras acertadas.

Ella sonrió y bebió de su batido de chocolate. Parecía estar conforme con el efecto que causó en su amiga.

—Yo solo quería darte esto.

Marinette le entregó su regalo, envuelto en un lindo paquete navideño, rojo con hombres de nieve por todas partes.

Kagami parecía haber enmudecido.

—¿Un regalo para mí? —preguntó. Ahora no mostraba ninguna expresión.

—Eres mi amiga, me pareció necesario darte un regalo. Quiero que sepas que en serio te aprecio —aseguró con completa sinceridad.

—Marinette, no puedo aceptarlo —los ojos de Marinette se abrieron con completa sorpresa, ¿qué? —. No tengo nada para ti, no es justo.

—Un regalo no tiene porque ser a cambio de otro. Es para ti, solo para ti. Acéptalo, por favor —Marinette le sonrió, le estaba diciendo con su sonrisa que hablaba en serio, era una sonrisa amistosa.

Kagami vio a su amiga, notó la seguridad que demostraba y decidió aceptar el regalo. Antes de agradecer, la curiosidad pudo más y lo abrió. Se sorprendió mucho al ver un dragón de peluche, era el de la película, un Chimuelo.

—¿Por qué un dragón? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Simplemente leí por ahí que los dragones tienen mucho que ver con tú cultura —Marinette rió brevemente. Ese dragón era por todo lo de "Ryuko", ya que era una indirecta muy directa.

Kagami no sabía qué pensar. ¿Acaso Marinette sabía su identidad secreta? Según comprendió, Hawk Moth la conocía, por esa razón ya no podría volver a transformarse en Ryuko. Pero, ¿cabía la posibilidad de que alguien más en París conociera su identidad?

Estaba pensando. Nunca nadie mencionó eso. Aunque... Adrien y Marinette tenían una amiga, una chica que escribía un Blog sobre Ladybug y otros superhéroes. ¿Ella había aparecido en ese Blog?

Ahora sí que tenía muchas dudas.

—Es muy lindo, gracias —le sonrió. Pero su mano palpó algo más.

Tomó lo que parecía ser algo blando, suave. Lo sacó, lo desdobló y sus ojos se abrieron debido a la impresión. ¡Era un Kimono! Un kimono de color rojo con muchas flores en distintos tonos degrade. Era hermoso, el más lindo que alguna vez vio.

—¡Es precioso! —exclamó sorprendida —, ¿dónde lo compraste? Los detalles son muy lindos.

Marinette sonrió orgullosa.

—Yo lo hice, es un Marinette original.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó Kagami con fascinación, era tan lindo, parecía comprado —, Te juro que parece comprado en una tienda. Esta muy bien hecho, tienes mucho talento.

—Gracias. Es porque cada vez que vas a eventos importantes, utilizas kimonos muy lindos. Quise hacer uno nuevo, solo para ti.

—Es increíble. Me conoces muy bien, es de mi color favorito —Kagami estaba realmente sorprendida. Jamás imaginó que Marinette llegaría a conocerla tan bien. Todo eso había sido algo tan bonito, tan inesperado y sorprendente.

—Parte de la amistad es conocer bien a tus amigos.

Cierto. Marinette era su amiga a pesar de todo, su única amiga mujer. La quería tanto, ella era sencillamente increíble.

—¡Marinette! —dejando de lado su batido y doblando el kimono para guardarlo nuevamente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su amiga, solo para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo. Ese abrazo hablaba por sí solo: a Kagami le había encantado el kimono, todo ese trabajo había valido la pena por completo. Kagami se veía realmente bonita cuando sonreía. Se veía tan emocionada, era adorable.


	12. Rena Rouge & Carapace

Ladybug había necesitado de la ayuda de los demás superhéroes debido a un villano que les estaba dando dolores de cabeza a ella y a Chat Noir. Por eso, necesitó de las habilidades de Rena Rouge y de Carapace. Las ilusiones siempre serían una grandiosa opción para confundir a los akumatizados y contar con un escudo indestructible siempre sería un buen as bajo la manga.

Por eso les otorgó sus Miraculous. Ambos ayudaron muy bien. Siguieron al pie de la letra el plan de la que actuaba como su jefa, la cual los felicitó.

—Ladybug, te prometo que te daré el Miraculous de inmediato, solo dame un minuto —justamente le quedaban tres minutos a ambos. Por eso Rena Rouge aprovechó de hacer su petición.

Ladybug solo vio como ambos se alejaban saltando por los techos de París. Negó con la cabeza y mantuvo sus manos en su cintura. Conocía bien a Alya, sabía que no era una mala persona. Confiaba en ella.

—¿No deberías quitarles sus Miraculous? —preguntó confundido el felino.

—Eso mismo haré —Ladybug los siguió, pero se mantuvo algo alejada. Esperaría en el callejón de siempre, sabía que ellos sabrían regresar.

—Nena, Ladybug nos está esperando —dijo Carapace.

—Lo sé, pero solo quería hacer esto antes de que volvamos a ser humanos aburridos —Rena abrió la palma de su mano y mostró un muérdago, el cual subió sobre las cabezas de ambos y... se acercó más a su tortuga. Se colocó en puntas de pies, se acercó más, sus respiraciones se unieron y de un momento a otro: sus labios también.

Ambos se estaban besando en un callejón oculto. No era el lugar más romántico del mundo, pero cubierto por la nieve sí se veía muy lindo. Era perfecto. El mejor regalo navideño, un "súper beso" (o así lo llamó Alya).

Se separaron y estaban completamente sonrojados.

—¡Tuvimos nuestro súper beso! —festejó Rena.

Carapace estaba sin palabras. ¡Fue algo realmente hermoso! Le gustó mucho. Jamás pensó que daría un beso siendo un superhéroe... era lo mejor que le había sucedido hasta ahora. Alya era increíble.

Sus transformaciones acabaron.

—¡Eso fue grandioso! —celebró Trixx —, ¡amor entre superhéroes!

—Pero es peligroso que hagan cosas así —dijo Wayzz —. Imaginen que alguien los hubiera seguido, son superhéroes llaman la atención.

—Tranquilo, amiguito, es época navideña, se pueden hacer cosas distintas por una vez —respondió mirando fijamente a su chica. Alya se veía hermosa con su abrigo invernal. La ropa abrigada le quedaba muy linda, todo le quedaba lindo. Ella era increíble.

—¡Lo ves, Tikki! ¡el amor es tan lindo! —exclamó Marinette mientras observaba esa escena. Había tomado una foto del beso, se sentía como Alya con su Ladyblog.

—Algún día darás un beso como Ladybug... —dijo la Kwami con tono pícaro.

¿Un beso como Ladyug? ¡ya había dado tantos! Y... la mayoría eran con Chat Noir. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante todos esos recuerdos. ¡Ese gatito bobo!

Ahora se sentía algo avergonzada. Tikki sonreía con algo de burla, eso era lo que buscaba provocar.

—¡Tikki, motas! —prefirió transformarse, para no tener que conversar sobre ese tema con su Kwami. ¡Qué incómodo! Además... tenía que ir por los Miraculous. Claro.


	13. Platikki

Marinette le había dado un macarrón a Tikki, como todas las noches.

Tikki amaba las galletas, eran su comida favorita para recobrar energías. Pero también le gustaban mucho todos los dulces de la panadería. Ella tenía suerte de vivir con una familia de cocineros, vivía rodeada de infinitas delicias y podía comer lo que quisiera. Marinette era muy buena con ella. Realmente, era una chica muy amable.

Pero esa noche, Tikki escondió el macarrón. No lo comió, porque lo necesitaba para otra cosa.

—Tikki, no deberías comer tanto —Marinette notó como su Kwami comía una galleta entera, sola. Sumado al macarrón que le había dado, eso era bastante. Aunque... —, ¿te puede dar dolor de estómago? —decidió preguntar. Aún había muchas cosas que desconocía respecto a los kwamis.

—Tranquila, Marinette. Es solo que tengo algo de hambre —respondió ella.

—¿Estás bien?

Marinette se alertó. ¿Qué sucedía si Tikki se enfermaba? ¿quién podría ayudarla ahora que el Maestro Fu se había ido? Ella sabía sobre los Miraculous, sus poderes y algunas mezclas mágicas que el Maestro le había enseñado. Pero... ¿cómo se curaba a un kwami? El Maestro Fu utilizaba mucho la meditación, ella nunca lo hizo.

Dios, qué dolor de cabeza era pensar en todo eso.

—Estoy bien, por favor no te alteres —Tikki besó la frente de su portadora y ahora nueva Guardiana. Marinette sonrió, no muy convencida. Tikki notaba el estrés en la mirada de la chica y sentía algo de pena. No era fácil ser una Guardiana, mucho menos estando sola, sin ningún tipo de tutor —. Duerme, Marinette. Mañana tienes clases.

—Lo sé. Ya deberíamos dormir. Buenas noches, Tikki.

Tikki esperó un poco y se aseguró de que Marinette estuviera dormida. Luego de eso, voló al balcón de su portadora. Ahí en una de las sillas, la estaba esperando Plagg.

—¡Terrón de azúcar! —saludó Plagg. Ella rodó los ojos —, ¡mira cuánta nieve! ¿hace cuánto no veíamos tanta nieve? ¡es hermoso ser libre! —exclamó con felicidad.

—Es hermoso, pero te podrías enfermar —regañó Tikki —. Espera... —Tikki observó el balcón y vio una de las chaquetas de Marinette tiradas, la tomó con sus pequeñas manos y la lanzó sobre Plagg. Él sonrió con ternura y dejó escapar un ronroneo.

—Eres tan tierna, gracias por cuidar a éste gatito.

—Gatito descuidado... —Tikki rodó sus ojos nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos. Plagg era tan parecido a Chat Noir, tenían casi la misma actitud. Entendía por lo que pasaba Marinette, aunque aún así, adoraba a Plagg.

—¿Hace cuánto no estábamos juntos en Navidad? —Plagg parecía estar recordando viejos tiempos.

—El año pasado acompañamos a nuestros portadores en su cena navideña, no hablamos, pero estuvimos en la misma sala —le recordó Tikki.

—Sí, cuando mi portador escapó... ¡esa noche sí que tuve frío! —recordó y por instinto se tapó aún más.

—Solo espero que llegue el día en el cual Hawk Moth se vaya y podamos estar con nuestros otros amigos. Pasar navidades todos juntos —los ojos de Tikki demostraban emoción, felicidad y esperanza —. Recuerdo que esas navidades eran las más lindas, todo era diversión, bailes y desorden.

—Las fiestas entre todos son las mejores —estuvo de acuerdo Plagg —. Nuestro mundo es genial, pero el mundo humano no está tan mal. No me imagino una vida sin mi chico.

—Ni yo sin mi chica —Tikki adoraba a Marinette, era la mejor Ladybug de todas y una gran amiga.

Plagg voló de la chaqueta y de la silla de al lado, tomó una rosa de color rojo, la cual dejó sobre la chaqueta.

—Es para ti, Tikki —dijo con algo de vergüenza. Le costó sacar el tema de un regalo —. Sé que pude haber traído cualquier otra cosa, pero... pensé en ti apenas vi esta rosa.

Tikki se sonrojó, sus ojos volvieron a brillar de un modo muy tierno. Sus ojos se veían preciosos. Los de Plagg también brillaron, ella se veía realmente tierna, realmente bella.

—¡Plagg, gracias! —exclamó la kwami conmovida.

Era idéntico a lo que Chat Noir hacia con Ladybug, darle rosas rojas.

Pero está no era para su portadora. Era para ella, solo para ella.

Nadie podría quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, estaba emocionada. Por poco y lloraba, pero se contuvo. Ella era la madura, la fuerte...

—Y yo tengo esto para ti —Tikki le dio el macarrón, avergonzada —. No es tan lindo como una rosa, pero...

—¡Pero es mejor, es más delicioso! —Plagg de un solo bocado se comió el macarrón y volvió a ronronear, ¡sabía exquisito! —, ¡Dios! ¡tienes tanta suerte de vivir con ella, cocina increíble! —exclamó con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad.

—Sé que prefieres la comida que cualquier otro detalle.

—¡Me conoces tan bien!

Plagg abrazó a su compañera con todas sus fuerzas, era un abrazo de gratitud y lleno de cariño, además de añoranza. Tikki correspondió el abrazo, feliz. Le gustaba poder estar con su gatito, su compañero de toda la vida, contra todos los villanos. Siempre estaban juntos, eran el Yin y el Yang.

—Muchas gracias, Tikki... —susurró Plagg, aún abrazados.

Ambos estaban felices, y definitivamente no querían separarse de aquel tierno abrazo.


	14. Lady Wifi & Burbujeo

—Creo que Lady Wifi hubiera tenido muchas más posibilidades de ganar —decía Alya mientras seguía conversando con Nino en el recreo.

—Burbujeo también tenía grandes posibilidades de ganar —opino Nino.

—Lady Wifi fácilmente pudo haber utilizado sus poderes de distintas formas —le dijo Alya pensativa —. Imagínate pausar a alguien, o simplemente... introducirte en el teléfono de alguien.

Nino se quedó callado, pensativo. Quizás Lady Wifi tenía mejores poderes y grandes posibilidades de ganar. Pero Burbujeo también tenía lo suyo.

—Burbujeo puede encerrar a Lady Wifi en una burbuja y hacerla volar a la deriva —dijo Nino.

Alya pensó en alguna respuesta para eso.

—Antes de que eso suceda, Lady Wifi puede pausar a Burbujeo y ya —respondió sonriente.

—¡Eres una tramposa! —se quejó Nino riendo.

—No lo soy, simplemente soy creativa —rió ella.

Nino le dio un abrazo, su chica era bastante creativa y siempre buscaba ganar en las discusiones por más absurdas que estás fueran. Pero él también tenía sus ideas, no dejaría el tema tan fácilmente.

—Quizás Burbujeo pueda dejar ciega temporalmente a Lady Wifi con sus burbujas de jabón y de ese modo le roba un beso.

Alya negó con la cabeza. Esa respuesta fue muy creativa.

—O Lady Wifi llama a Burbujeo y cuando éste responda, ella saldrá del teléfono y le dará un gran beso en los labios.

—El punto es que ambos tenemos las mismas posibilidades de besar al otro —finalizó Nino. Alya asintió. Era mejor dejar el tema hasta ahí, porque sino realmente se tornaría en una discusión y discutir con Alya no era lindo, la chica podía verse simpática y amable, pero guardaba un carácter muy fuerte.

Nathaniel había escuchado toda la conversación entre los morenos y no pudo evitar imaginar a los villanos intentando atrapar al otro solo para darse un beso. ¡Era una idea tan creativa! Villanos que desobedecen a Hawk Moth con tal de seguir su deseo, con tal de darse un beso. Eso era oro puro, los sentimientos anteponiéndose.

—Hice esto para ustedes —Nathaniel tenía la mirada baja, lo único que hizo fue dejar la hoja en la banca donde los morenos se encontraban sentados y luego se retiró prácticamente corriendo. Tenía mucha vergüenza. No solía hacer dibujos para nadie.

Los chicos vieron el dibujo y se quedaron en silencio. Era una obra de arte basada en lo que hablaron ayer.

En el dibujo se podía ver a Lady Wifi y a Burbujeo atrapados dentro de una burbuja de color verde, ambos villanos estaban juntos y besándose. Sobre ellos había un muérdago y en el paisaje del cielo nevaba. Todo era hermoso.

—Nathaniel sí que supo captar lo que hablábamos, esto es... asombroso —dijo Alya mientras continuaba admirando el dibujo. Nino asintió, no sabía qué decir. Le encantó, era lo mejor que había visto en su vida.


	15. Lady Wifi y Nino

Nino no soportaba ver a su chica akumatizada nuevamente, sentía una increíble rabia y una gran impotencia. Solo veía desde su lugar como Ladybug y Chat Noir combatían contra ella. Lady Wifi era realmente rápida. Estaba tan enojada, por eso Hawk Moth se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos negativos, de sus emociones.

Nino se sentía tan mal, sentía impotencia al no poder ayudarla. Alya era de esas personas que cuando tenían una idea en mente, no la dejaban ir tan rápidamente. Su chica estaba empeñada en saber quién era realmente Hawk Moth, estaba metida de lleno en esa investigación y no llegaba a nada, aún no encontraba una respuesta. Chloé se había burlado de ella, y por alguna razón, Hawk Moth quiso convertirla nuevamente en Lady Wifi.

—¡No sacarás nada obedeciendo las órdenes de ese villano! —gritaba Ladybug intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

—Podré ir a su escondite y podré ver quién es, eso será a cambio de sus Miraculous —respondía la villana —. Ya verán como yo seré la ganadora.

—Lo único que ganarás será nada, porque no te daremos las joyas —dijo Chat Noir defendiendo a Ladybug con su bastón.

Esquivaban los golpes de la villana, intentaban no avanzar, quedar pausados o cualquier otra cosa. Sabían que debían cortar la señal de la red, pero era difícil estando dentro del colegio.

Nino observaba todo. Estaban en los casilleros. Él tenía algo guardado, algo que Alya le había regalado ese mismo día.

—Linda, deja en paz a los héroes —se atrevió a salir de su escondite y hablar.

Los ojos de Lady Wifi habían conectado con los del moreno. Él seguía viendo a su chica ahí, seguía viendo sus bellos ojos. Pero ella solo demostraba rabia.

—¡Nino, no! —Ladybug intentó acercarse a él, pero Chat Noir no lo permitió. Él interpuso su brazo y negó con su cabeza. Ladybug lo miro sin comprender qué estaba pasando.

—Déjalo, confía en él —fue lo único que dijo Chat Noir.

Confiaba en él, por supuesto que lo hacia. Pero lo importante en esa situación era acabar ya mismo con Lady Wifi, no había que interponer a civiles.

—Linda, sé que estás enojada pero la solución no es obedecer a Hawk Moth —Nino avanzaba sin sentir temor, se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Ella estaba tensa.

—Él me dirá quién es.

—¿Y tú en serio le crees? Sabes que es un mentiroso.

En su mente, la verdadera Alya sabía que Nino decía la verdad. Pero Lady Wifi parecía estar predominando, porque solo quería continuar y obtener las joyas de sus ídolos. Lady Wifi estaba ganando, el lado del mal predominaba.

Aún así, Nino seguía avanzando sin sentir temor.

—Hawk Moth es quien nos ha puesto en situaciones de peligro, lo sabes. Como cuando te convertiste en zombie, por Zombesito —le recordó Nino, mientras estaba frente a ella —. Pero yo nunca te he dejado sola, y nunca lo haré. Nena, yo te amo. No me importa que seas buena o mala. Además... como Lady Wifi te ves muy sexy —y tomándola desprevenida, colocó el muérdago que esa mañana ella le había obsequiado y unió sus labios en un dulce beso. Lady Wifi correspondió, maravillada. Cegada por el deseo de los labios de su chico.

Era el beso que ambos necesitaban y querían. Un beso lleno de sentimientos.

Ladybug aprovechó el momento para destruir el celular akumatizado. ¡Esa había sido una muy buena técnica!

Incluso cuando Alya regresó a la normalidad, continuaron con el beso. ¡Eran tan tiernos!

—Esos podríamos ser nosotros —dijo Chat Noir de modo coqueto.

—Solo en tus sueños —respondió Ladybug mientras se retiraba.

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! —gritó Chat Noir mientras se reía, aunque también se fue.

La pareja quedó sola oculta en ese lugar, besándose de modo tierno. Alya no comprendía nada, pero disfrutaba del momento.

**Me acabó de dar cuenta de que el one-shot "Lady Wifi x Burbujeo" no existía, la consigna realmente era ésta. Pero como me gustó el resultado, no lo borraré. XD**


	16. Chloé y Félix

A Félix no le gustaba estar en París.

Félix estaba acostumbrado a estar con su madre. Siempre había sido así, siempre habían luchado los dos solos contra el mundo. Su madre era su mejor amiga, la mujer por la cual haría lo que sea, incluso dar su vida de ser necesario. Por eso le había robado su anillo a Gabriel, porque sabía que su madre lo quería. Él la amaba. Era lo único que tenía.

Pero aún así, a su madre le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus demás familiares, ella argumentaba que la familia era importante, que la familia no debía quedarse sola, que las fiestas eran importantes.

—Mamá, a Gabriel no le importamos. Ellos no nos necesitan —el año pasado, con ese argumento (y gracias a la tormenta de nieve y un muy oportuno resfriado) no pasaron la Navidad con Gabriel solo por eso.

Pero éste año todo era distinto. No hubo tormenta de nieve, el clima estuvo normal, una nevada común. Y Félix no se resfrió. Éste año, sí viajaron a la Mansión Agreste. Este año pasarían la Navidad con ellos.

Y Félix no se sentía feliz. No estaba nada feliz. Aquella sería la peor Navidad de todas.

—El año pasado mis amigos vinieron a cenar con nosotros, fue algo muy bonito —le contaba Adrien con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro.

¿Más bonito que estar con tu familia? Qué bonito resulto ser Adrien...

—Me lo imagino, qué lindo.

—Ya quiero que los conozcas, seguramente te caerán muy bien.

Lo dudo. Si son capaces de grabar vídeos tan cursis, no quiero conocer a nadie. Mucho menos a esa chica que es capaz de declarar sus sentimientos mediante un vídeo, qué horror...

Félix estaba aburrido.

Adrien era demasiado bueno, era tan tierno como un cachorro e intentaba ser un buen anfitrión. Eso solo aburría. Félix necesitaba algo de diversión, algo interesante. Adrien no le resultaba entretenido, mucho menos interesante.

—Iré a ver al tío Gabriel —no le gustaba llamarlo de ese modo, aún así, debía mantener las apariencias.

—De acuerdo. Luego nos vemos.

Una vez por las calles de París, sin querer llegó a las afueras de las tiendas. Todas estaban decoradas con lindos juguetes navideños, lo típico: Santa Claus, juguetes, luces y todo eso. Había villancicos, nieve y muchas cosas.

Nada entretenido.

—¿Félix?

La irritante voz de Chloé lo hizo frenar sus pasos. Se volvió y se encontró cara a cara con esa chica tan desagradable y creída.

—¡Félix! No pensé verte por París —dijo ella.

Félix rodó los ojos.

—Ni qué decir, mamá quiso pasar la Navidad en familia éste año —respondió él.

—Mis padres también, ¿no te parece terrible?

—¿Qué? —las palabras de la rubia lo tomaron por sorpresa.

¿Desde cuándo los padres de Chloé estaban juntos de nuevo? ¿y desde cuándo pasaban la Navidad juntos? ¿esa realmente era Chloé?

—¡Quieren pasar las fiestas juntos y no saben cómo ponerse de acuerdo! —exclamó la rubia —, Mi madre tiene ideas, mi padre tiene otras ideas. ¡Solo han discutido! ¡son más ridículos que los niños! —dijo con rabia.

Las discusiones entre sus padres la tenían cansada. No parecía ser una Navidad muy feliz, ¿por qué tenían que discutir tanto por todo? Realmente no los entendía. No le gustaba su relación y al mismo tiempo le gustaba verlos juntos. Se sentía una bipolar.

Félix resopló.

—Al menos a ti no te están obligando a pasar la Navidad con otras personas —respondió.

—Pero son tu familia, ¿no deberías estar feliz?

—¿Y eso qué? ¿acaso crees que por ser familia estoy obligado a estar con ellos? —Félix frunció el ceño —, creo que la familia es aquella que se preocupa por uno. La familia es la que está presente, no la que... —se detuvo al notar con quien hablaba —...¿sabes qué? No importa.

Estuvo a punto de irse, pero notó que sobre la cabeza de Chloé se veía un muérdago. Se quedó estático. Chloé siguió sus ojos y también vio el muérdago.

—Ni en tus sueños obtendrás un beso mío, amigo —le aclaró ella.

—Eso sería en mis pesadillas —respondió él.

—¡Eres un ridículo! ¿sabes quién soy? —chilló la rubia.

Félix rodó los ojos. Aquí vamos de nuevo... siempre salía con lo mismo.


	17. Tombine

Cuando la época navideña se hacia presente, la mente de Sabine viajaba al pasado y no podía evitar recordar todos los momentos que pasó junto a Tom. Cuando apenas se conocieron y eran dos jóvenes primerizos en el amor. Sabine amaba invitar a Tom a su casa, ella recordaba con mucho cariño como su madre y su abuela lo atendían de un modo tan tierno, le ofrecían muchos postres y les servían chocolate caliente a ambos. Ellas las ayudaban con las citas.

Uno de sus besos más especiales, fue en Navidad. Tom había colgado un muérdago en su habitación y le había dicho que ella era lo mejor que le había pasado, que quería pasar todas las Navidades de su vida a su lado, que quería ser el futuro padre de sus hijos. Aquella Navidad, en su habitación le había pedido matrimonio. Por eso amaba tanto la Navidad.

No podía evitar sonreír. La Navidad era muy especial para ambos, guardaba cientos de recuerdos preciosos, incluso el más especial.

—Chocolate caliente y galletas navideñas para el amor de mi vida —Tom dejó la bandeja en el sofá y Sabine la colocó en sus piernas cruzadas. Él se sentó a su lado.

Sabine amaba a Tom, amaba que fuera tan amoroso y tan sincero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Su amor nunca disminuía, al contrario, parecía ser cada vez más grande. Tom era un amor, era el hombre de su vida.

Jamás se arrepentiría de haberse casado con él, era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Lo amaba con todo el corazón.

—Te veo tan sonriente —comentó Tom, también sonriendo.

—Tú me haces sonreír, los recuerdos y la Navidad.

—Navidad... —Tom sonrió y no pudo evitar reír levemente —... la Navidad es tan linda, y ahora que tenemos una hija es aún más linda. Muero por el día en que Marinette tenga un novio y lo traiga aquí, para festejar Navidad con nosotros.

—¡Será hermoso! —exclamó Sabine.

Ambos amaban a su hija, ambos querían lo mejor para ella y esperaban ansiosos el día en el que la chica tuviera un novio. Querían tener a alguien más a quien consentir, que su niña fuera la más feliz de todas.


	18. Roseleka

Rose se encontraba completamente sorprendida, porque por primera vez en su vida, Juleka le había dado permiso para maquillarla. Rose había insistido en otras ocasiones en el pasado, pero se rindió al comprender que Juleka no era una chica a la cual le gustara el maquillaje, simplemente la dejaba ser feliz, porque amaba su sonrisa.

—¿En serio quieres que te maquille? —la rubia intentaba esconder su emoción, pero Juleka la conocía tan bien que se daba cuenta de su tono y de como sus dedos parecían saltar. Ella realmente quería maquillarla.

—En serio —afirmó ella.

Faltaba poco para Navidad y Juleka no sabía bien qué regalarle a Rose. Amaba a esa chica, la conocía mejor que ninguna otra persona, eran muy unidas y las mejores amigas. Juleka sentía más que amistad por Rose, solo que aún no confesaba sus sentimientos, porque tenía miedo de no ser correspondida.

Ella le había comprado un gran peluche de unicornio, sabía que Rose los coleccionaba. Buscó en cientos de tiendas, revisó miles de unicornios y en una de ellas encontró el unicornio perfecto, era muy tierno, seguramente Rose lo amaría. Lo mejor de todo es que su piel era de color rosa pastel, el favorito de la rubia.

—Puedes usar colores pastel, no me importa —quiso aclarar.

Rose chilló y comenzó a sacar todas sus pinturas. Juleka no tenía idea de pinturas, por lo que solo observaba sorprendida. Tenía miles de cosas y todas con colores distintos, muchas de ellas tenían brillos por doquier. Definitivamente, Rose era una fan del maquillaje.

—¡Esto será genial! —exclamó Rose.

Juleka solo podía observar como Rose movía sus manos entre las pinturas y luego en su rostro, también utilizaba algunas máquinas de maquillaje, hizo cosas en sus pestañas, parecía ser que las rizó. También maquilló sus mejillas, sus párpados, sus labios e hizo todo lo que quiso.

Juleka se peinaba de vez en cuanto, pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto el maquillaje. Debía acostumbrarse si quería llegar a ser modelo algún día.

Después de unos minutos, Rose dio un salto y le dijo a Juleka que se viera en el espejo. Ella obedeció y no podía creer lo que su reflejo le estaba mostrando, era ella, pero con un maquillaje muy bonito y llamativo, su rostro resaltaba muchísimo.

—Es hermoso —dijo sonriendo. Rose asintió, sintiéndose feliz —. Solo falta algo —y Juleka tomó su flequillo con un pinche, de ese modo el maquillaje resaltaba aún más.

—¡Gracias por esto! ¡fue increíble! —Rose se sentía muy feliz y complacida de haber maquillado a Juleka. Sabía lo hermosa que era su amiga, pero siempre pensó que con maquillaje se vería aún más linda, incluso se veía adorable. ¡Le encantó el resultado!

Rose abrazó con todo su cariño a Juleka. Se estaba conteniendo para no dar saltitos de alegría.


	19. Malix

Max continuaba en su difícil tarea de ayudar a Kim a olvidar a Chloé. Ciertamente, el chico no comprendía porqué razón su amigo seguía empeñado en obtener el amor de Chloé, si la probabilidad de que aquello ocurriera era nula. Chloé solo se amaba así misma y parecía tener sentimientos por Adrien, aunque eso era cuestionable.

—Quizás podrías darle un regalo a alguien como Alix, tú y ella tienen muchas cosas en común —le recomendó Max.

Kim rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Su mejor amigo podía llegar a ser alguien demasiado insistente, lo cual resultaba bastante molesto. Kim tenía sus ideas claras, no necesitaba tanta insistencia.

Por eso pensó en una idea.

—¿Y si le regalas algo tú? Así podré saber cómo será su reacción —respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Max no pudo evitar dar un salto debido a la sorpresa. La sonrisa del más alto se ensanchó.

—¿Por qué debería darle un regalo? Eres tú el que debe pensar en otra chica.

—Para ayudar a un amigo. Veamos qué tan fácil es. ¿No dices que Chloé tuvo una mala reacción?, ¿crees que Alix no tendría una?

Max se quedó callado, estaba pensando en su respuesta.

Alix era una chica impredecible, era difícil saber cómo actuaría o qué podría decir. Ella era una caja de sorpresas. Era rebelde, aventurera y sin pelos en la lengua. Probablemente era capaz de lanzar un regalo incorrecto.

—Tú silencio es la respuesta que necesito.

Kim se fue.

Max siguió pensando en Alix.

Alix era una buena amiga, una chica deportista, aventurera y muy divertida, arriesgada. ¿Qué le podría gustar? Obviamente no le obsequiaría un chocolate, eso sería un regalo muy común y nada original, lo que das cuando no tienes idea de qué le gusta a alguien realmente.

—Markov, tenemos mucho que pensar —le dijo a su amigo y salieron del colegio, a pesar de que las clases aún no habían acabado.

Pensó mucho en qué le podría regalar a Alix, hasta que llegó a la respuesta correcta. Solo tuvo que analizar muy bien a esa chica y supo algo que le hacia falta. ¡Fue tan fácil!, no tardó tanto como lo harían los demás.

Así que compró el regalo apropiado y luego llamó a la chica por celular, la citó en un parque.

En cuanto llegó, se notaba la confusión en su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede, Max? —preguntó ella.

Max no iba a responder con la verdad. Había leído suficientes novelas juveniles como para saber que las chicas se enojaban por cosas como aquella. No necesitaba a una chica enojada, menos a una como ella.

—Te compré un regalo —fue directo.

—¿Un regalo para mí, por qué? —la sorpresa era evidente en la voz de Alix.

—Porque estaba jugando con Kim y Markov al amigo secreto, pusimos a todos los compañeros de clase y en el sorteo saliste tú —mintió del modo más creativo que se le ocurrió.

—Es muy tierno, ¿me das mi regalo?

Sonrió.

Sabía que ella no sería como cualquier otra persona, porque la respuesta de cualquiera habría sido: "pero yo no te tengo nada, no es justo", o algo así.

—¡Para ti! —exclamó y se movió a la izquierda.

Los ojos de Alix se abrieron debido a la sorpresa, brillaban con emoción. Corrió en dirección al objeto y gritó de la emoción. Estaban llamando la atención.

—¡Un skate! —chilló emocionada —, ¡siempre quise uno! ¡mi papá nunca me dejo tener uno! Siempre los ha considerado peligrosos. ¡Gracias! —y le dio un abrazo a Max.

Max se sonrojó.

No esperaba una reacción tan natural. Fue toda una sorpresa. Alix era una chica muy impredecible.


	20. Lilanette

Gracias a la profesora, todo el curso debía jugar al conocido juego de "El amigo secreto". Todos se sentían felices, porque ya se conocían bien y había mucho aprecio entre todos ellos, eran buenos amigos, más que compañeros.

La mayoría estaban felices, a excepción de Marinette. Porque justamente le tocó Lila. ¡Lila! ¡¿por qué el destino jugaba de ese modo con ella?! ¡era terrible!

—¿Qué le puedo regalar a esa mentirosa? —pregunto mientras caminaba en su habitación. No se le ocurría nada, no conocía bien a Lila y era imposible poder hacerlo, ella solo sabía escupir mentiras.

—Podrías regalarle alguna joya, seguramente le gustará —opino Tikki mientras observaba con curiosidad a su portadora.

—¿Una joya?, ¿para qué? Seguramente esa joya sería un objeto akumatizado —respondió Marinette rodando los ojos. Lila tenía un carácter misterioso, molesto. No sería fácil contentarla con un regalo.

Tikki asintió. En ocasiones pensaba que su portadora exageraba, pero conociendo a Lila era evidente que ella estaba dispuesta a todo, podría enojarse y fácilmente ser akumatizada solo por un regalo que no le guste. Era demasiado astuta.

Marinette estaba en problemas.

—No quiero regalarle uno de mis diseños, no lo merece —continuó pensando Marinette.

Tenía ganas de hacer una maldad y regalarle un collar idéntico al que ella decía que era suyo, el Miraculous del Zorro. Pero sabía que esa broma solo le traería problemas a ella, porque tendría que pelear contra Lila nuevamente y no tenía ganas, Lila no valía la pena.

Volpina...

¡Claro!, gracias a eso tuvo una idea. Sería algo divertido, aunque quizás también podría traer problemas. Pero bueno... quien no se arriesga, no se divierte. Pensó mientras sonreía ampliamente, ¡eso sería divertido!

Estuvo trabajando en el regalo durante tres días. Hasta que finalmente estuvo listo. No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que tenía entre sus manos.

El día de la entrega de los regalos se hizo presente, la mayoría estaban nerviosos porque no sabían cómo tomarían sus regalos los demás. Todos se conocían bien, pero dar un regalo siempre representaba un desafío, un miedo.

Marinette sonriente se acercó a Lila y le entregó su regalo. La castaña la miró con una ceja alzada, desconfiando.

—¡Es para ti, soy tu amiga secreta! —exclamo Marinette sonriente.

—¡No debiste, gracias! —dijo Lila con una fingida alegría.

No confiaba mucho en Marinette, porque sabía que Marinette la conocía. Debía tener mucho ojo con ella, aunque hasta el momento jamás representó a una verdadera amenaza.

Abrió el paquete y se encontró con algo inesperado. ¿Una muñeca?

—Es una muñeca Volpina, exclusiva —explicó ella.

Lila frunció el ceño y puso mala cara.

—¿Hiciste una muñeca que me recuerde la ocasión en la que fui una villana? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—¿No es asombroso? —Alya se acercó, llamando la atención de la morena que se quedó con la boca abierta —, también hizo una de Lady-Wifi. Marinette tiene mucho talento.

Lila estaba a punto de decir algo, de quejarse porque en definitiva, ella no quería ese regalo. Pero tuvo que quedarse callada y comerse la rabia, porque todos sus compañeros se habían acercado para ver la dichosa muñeca y llenar de cumplidos a la chica que la hizo.

Vaya regalo de Navidad...


	21. Ladrien

Marinette recordaba con algo de vergüenza el accidente ocurrido en la Navidad pasada, como atacó a Santa Claus pensando que había secuestrado a Adrien. ¡Ladybug tenía que dar un buen ejemplo!, no comportarse de ese modo. Hasta Adrien se sorprendió por su actitud, ¡eso fue tan penoso!

Pero... ¿quién dice que uno no puede reparar sus errores? Observó su habitación, vio el tazón que había comprado donde aparecían Ladybug y Chat Noir, parecía ser un simple adorno que se encontraba en su escritorio. Pero... tal vez podría alegrar a alguien más.

Adrien se encontraba en su habitación mientras charlaba con Plagg. Hoy era Navidad y a pesar de que el año pasado escapó debido a la añoranza que sentía por su madre, éste año se sentía del mismo modo, bastante triste. Aún así, decidió no escapar nuevamente. Solo porque había confirmado que su padre sí lo apreciaba y más de lo que alguna vez imagino. Recordaba con una sonrisa como lo había buscado, lo preocupado que estaba.

Adrien se sorprendió al ver como Plagg se escondía con rapidez.

Pero esa sorpresa se esfumó y una nueva apareció. Frente a él se encontraba su Lady, la única y verdadera Ladybug.

—¿Ladybug? —preguntó con sorpresa, levantándose del piano. Ella se veía hermosa, heroica y tan perfecta como solo ella podría verse —, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó dejando sus pensamientos de lado, tal vez había una emergencia. Aunque de ser así, ¿por qué lo buscaba a él?

Raro.

—Hola, Adrien —cuando decía su nombre, Adrien no podía evitar sonrojarse. Era como escuchar la voz de un ángel, un sueño —. Solo venía a ver si te encontrabas bien, recordé el accidente del año pasado —explicó ella. Su voz denotaba algo de vergüenza.

Él no pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo, todo lo que había ocurrido había sido como sacado de un cuento navideño, sobretodo la parte de Santa Clavos.

—Agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero este año estoy bien —aseguró. Ella asintió, lo miraba fijamente, atento a sus palabras —. Prometo que no me escaparé. Aunque me gustaría que Santa Clavos regresará, su canción era divertida —rió él.

Ladybug asintió.

Y Adrien comenzó a tocar en el piano esa canción mientras la cantaba. "Yo soy Santa Clavos..." "¡infeliz Navidad!"

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Era lindo tener recuerdos felices de aquella Navidad tan extraña.

—Casi lo olvido, te traje esto —Ladybug no podía demostrar el sonrojo presente en su rostro, por eso dejo el regalo sobre el piano. Adrien estaba boquiabierto, ¿Ladybug le había traído un regalo? ¿realmente estaba despierto? —. ¡Debo irme, el deber llama! —y antes de enloquecer, Ladybug decidió escapar por la ventana.

Adrien se sonrojó en la soledad de su habitación, todo eso había sido más que increíble.

—Tu rostro es casi tan rojo como el traje de tu amada —se burló Plagg.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

—Tú sí que sabes como matar la magia —se quejó.


	22. Lukadrien

Adrien se encontraba junto a Luka en su habitación. Sucede que la banda de Luka y los compañeros de colegio de Adrien tendrían una presentación importante y para que todo sonará aún mejor, habían decidido acudir a Adrien. Él tenía mucho talento con el piano, tocaba realmente bien y con algo de practica estaría listo para la presentación. Solo debían ser constantes.

—Tuve que decirle a mi padre que esta presentación es para un beneficio, sino no me hubiese dejado —le contó Adrien en cuanto terminaron con la practica. Estaban los dos solos en la habitación de Luka, los demás se habían retirado hace un rato.

Luka sentía pena por Adrien, definitivamente no debía ser nada agradable tener que mentir para poder estar con tus amigos. La vida de el rubio no era muy bonita, a pesar de tener tanto dinero.

—Lamento que las cosas tengan que ser así —dijo con sinceridad.

Adrien negó con la cabeza.

—Uno se acostumbra —respondió restando importancia al tema. Como si no fuese algo importante, aunque sí lo era.

Luka pensó que ya habían practicado mucho, que se podrían tomar un descanso y de ese modo consentir un poco al joven, porque lo merecía.

—Falta poco para Navidad y mi mamá enloquece preparando galletas temáticas. Espera un momento —dijo y luego se levantó para ir en busca de esas galletas.

—¡Comeremos galletas! —exclamó Plagg saliendo del bolsillo del rubio. Él sonrió.

—Tienes que esconderte —le recordó Adrien.

—¡Pero quiero galletas! —reclamó el kwami.

—Guardaré en mi bolsillo, lo prometo —aseguró Adrien justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento Luka regresó.

El joven entró con una bandeja donde había un plato lleno de distintas galletas con distintas formas, con temática navideña. Eran muy lindas, incluso pudo ver algunos renos y dos tazas con chocolate caliente.

—Tómalo como un regalo pre-navideño —dijo Luka.

—¡Esto se ve delicioso! —exclamó Adrien con sorpresa. Sus ojos brillaban, de verdad amaba los dulces. Plagg solo sentía deseos de salir de ese bolsillo, ¡él necesitaba muchas galletas! —, ¡muchas gracias! —dijo cuando recordó que no lo había agradecido aún.

—Come las que quieras —respondió Luka aguantando su risa. Adrien parecía un niño pequeño en ese momento.


	23. Alyno

Pasear en la nieve era uno de los paseos favoritos de Alya. Nino por su parte, detestaba pasear en la nieve. No le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba el frío, sus lentes se empañaban y le costaba un poco más ver, sus dientes dolían y simplemente no le gustaba sentir frío. Prefería el calor.

Pero no le importaba, con tal de estar al lado de su amada. Ella era especial para él.

—¿No te encanta ver como caen los copos? —Alya observaba con genuina emoción los copos de nieve que caían del cielo, ella se veía aún más preciosa que ellos.

—Me encantan —respondió refiriéndose a ella, no a los copos.

Alya le sonrió y le dio un abrazo, acercándose aún más a él. Nino se ruborizó, aunque su bufanda lo cubría.

—Me encanta poder estar a solas contigo, sin niños de por medio y sin niñeras —dijo ella aún sonriendo —. Por eso me gusta tanto la nieve, porque gracias a este clima mis padres no me obligan a cuidar a las gemelas. ¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó Alya.

Luego de un rato, ambos fueron a una cafetería en la cual tomaron capuchino de vainilla. El favorito de ambos. Mientras conversaban, Alya se dio cuenta de que se encontraban sentados bajo un muérdago, el cual colgaba de la rama de un lindo árbol navideño ubicado en el local.

Ella se acercó más a su novio, ya que estaba sentada a su lado. Sin decir nada, le dio un beso en los labios, Nino correspondió. Cuando se separaron, él estaba más sonrojado que nunca.

Alya rió brevemente.

—Me encanta besarte, porque cada vez que lo hago tu reacción es como si fuese la primera vez —le dijo con algo de ternura y algo de gracia.

—Es que aún no puedo creer que seas mi novia —admitió él —. Eres increíble.

Ella se sonrojó notoriamente, era la primera vez que le decían ese cumplido. Se quedó sin habla. Nino lo notó y sonrió complacido, era la primera vez que dejaba a su chica sin palabras, se sentía bien.


	24. Gabrinath

Nathalie cada Navidad era testigo de como Gabriel se convertía en una especie de Grinch, o en un Ebenezer Scrooge. Gabriel realmente prefería pasar la Navidad solo en su guarida, lamentando lo sucedido con Emilie. Él olvidaba que aún tenía a Adrien, que era su hijo, que era apenas un adolescente y que él necesitaba de su padre, necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiera y le demostrara su apoyo, no a alguien que le diera la espalda cada vez que pudiera.

Nathalie intentaba ayudar a Adrien, dándole todo su apoyo o intentando conversar con él. Adrien a veces se dejaba ayudar, pero en ocasiones (la mayoría) prefería estar solo.

Nathalie tenía por tradición regalarle una corbata nueva cada año a Gabriel. No era un gran regalo, pero al menos era una forma de decirle que estaba ahí, que no lo abandonaría y que aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con su actuar en muchas ocasiones, seguía estando para él, siempre estaría ahí.

Gabriel pensaba en Emilie. Recordaba las navidades pasadas, cuando ella estaba viva y podía hablar, podía comportarse como toda una persona. Emilie amaba la Navidad, decorar el árbol era una de sus actividades favoritas, y amaba cantar villancicos, en sí, ella amaba la música.

Ella era feliz con tan poco, con las cosas más simples. Era una mujer hermosa. Y él no era así, en lo absoluto.

—Emilie, te extraño tanto... —le decía a su mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No solo la extrañaba, sino que también la necesitaba. Quería recuperarla, no solo por él, sino también por Adrien. Adrien necesitaba a una madre, una madre que lo entendiera y le diera todo el amor que Gabriel no conocía. Adrien nunca podría ser feliz sin su madre.

Después de estar con Emilie, subió a su oficina y encontró un papel de regalo.

Sonrió. No fue necesario ver una nota ni nada similar. Él sabía bien que era de Nathalie, incluso sabía de que se trataba. De todas formas abrió el paquete. Se trataba de una nueva corbata, este año era de color negro, muy bonita y formal.

—Nathalie... —pensó mientras sonreía sin darse cuenta.

Nathalie era su asistente, pero más que eso era su amiga y una grandiosa persona. Ella ayudaba bastante a Adrien, lo acompañaba, lo ayudaba a estudiar y a él le informaba todo. Era su confidente no solo con Adrien, sino también con su oscuro secreto.

Pensó que merecía algo.

Después de envolver el regalo, fue con ella.

La encontró sentada en un sofá mientras observaba la ventana con rostro pensativo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

—Sí, señor —respondió de modo formal, aunque Gabriel notó el salto de sorpresa que ella dio.

—¿La nieve te trae nostalgia, Nathalie? —preguntó.

No siempre hablaba con Nathalie de temas privados, normalmente solo hablaban de Adrien o de akumatizaciones. Casi no la conocía bien.

—Me agrada la nieve, es todo —respondió ella con tono serio, su tono habitual.

Era increíble pensar que a pesar del tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos, la conociera tan poco. De hecho, tampoco conocía del todo bien al guardaespaldas de Adrien. Eso daba mucho de qué pensar.

—Nathalie, feliz Navidad —no era bueno con las palabras, era más frío que nadie. Le entrego el paquete y decidió retirarse, no quiso pasar por silencios incómodos. Solo que antes añadió: —. Gracias por todos tus servicios.

Nathalie tomó el paquete con cariño, aunque sus manos temblaban un poco. Gabriel nunca antes le había dado un regalo navideño, esto era algo completamente nuevo y hermoso. No pudo evitar llorar, estaba emocionada; por suerte se encontraba sola.

—Los milagros navideños existen... —susurró mientras seguía sosteniendo el paquete. No quería abrirlo, quería atesorar ese bello momento en su mente.


	25. Ladynoir

A pesar de que se suponía que diciembre era el mes de la felicidad, de la familia, de los amigos y sobretodo: el mes navideño; París no se salvaba de las akumatizaciones. Es por esa razón que Ladybug y Chat Noir habían decidido realizar un patrullaje previo a las fiestas navideñas.

—Me parece que Hawk Moth decidió descansar hoy, mi Lady —dijo Chat Noir sentado en un techo parisino.

Observaba las luces coloridas de algunas casas. Era simplemente magnífico poder observarlas, eran arte. Ver como cambiaban o como creaban distintas formas. Él amaba las decoraciones, le parecían lo más lindo de la Navidad.

—O eso es lo que él quiere que pensemos, que nos descuidemos —respondió Ladybug.

Chat Noir rió, no lo pudo evitar. Aunque eso molestó un poco a Ladybug.

—Mi Lady, tranquila. Incluso los villanos pueden descansar alguna vez —dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos —. Nosotros también podemos descansar por hoy.

Él se sentía afortunado. Estaba tan cansado de estar en su casa. Este año se sentía tan solo como el año anterior, su padre en su oficina, Nathalie ocupada atendiendo a su padre y Gorila seguramente jugando con sus figuras de colección.

Ella era su alegría navideña, era su mejor regalo poder pasar un rato a su lado.

—Me gusta poder estar contigo antes de que sea Navidad, es un lindo regalo —le dijo.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa.

—Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Gatito —amigo, como dolía que utilizara esa palabra, aún no se acostumbraba, pero la respetaba. Eso seguro —. No te tengo un regalo, porque no se me ocurrió. Pero te deseo una muy feliz Navidad —ella le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Su cola formó un corazón debido a la felicidad y se le escapó un ronroneo, ahora se estaba comportando como todo un felino real. Ella rió, eso era tan tierno, le encantaba.

—¿No podría ser mejor en la boca? —pidió con tono bromista, aunque no era una broma en absoluto.

—No abuses, Gatito.

—De acuerdo, mejor te maullaré un villancico —y Chat Noir comenzó a cantar villancicos navideños para su Lady.

Solo que... dejo de ser algo privado, porque al reconocer la voz del superhéroe muchos parisinos llegaron y comenzaron a escuchar y a cantar con él, incluso lo estaban grabando.

Ladybug también se vio obligada a cantar, debido a que las personas se preguntaban porqué cantaba solamente el felino.

Le dirigió una mirada de "te odio" al Gatito, ya que ella sí tenía muchos planes navideños, no solo estar con él. Él rió y con sus ojos demostró diversión, ningún "lo siento". Vaya gatito fresco...

**Y con éste one-shot damos por finalizado el calendario. El calendario que encontré consistía de veinticuatro "ships" y bueno, se supone que tendría que haber terminado el martes. Pero como hoy tuve mucho tiempo, decidí terminarlo hoy mismo. En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer este calendario! ¡los quiero! ¡felices fiestas!**


End file.
